Nightmare on Elm Street: A New Nightmare
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: Part 1 of Rurrlock & ShadowLord's Trilogy. A group of kids must band together and battle a child murderer in thier dreams. But they have no idea what they're dealing with...this time staying awake won't save them. An all new twist on the Elm Street Saga.
1. Friends & Enemies

**Rurrlock & ShadowLord's A New Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. However, original characters are owned by us!

Note: I did say this was to be realesed 1st June; but personal things have forced me to release this a day early. Hope you don't mind!

Characters created by ShadowLord 1329 and Wes Craven

Story created and Written by Rurrlock-God of Power

**Chapter 1: Friends & Enemies**

Wednesday 11th March 1981

The sun's rays were stronger than many people in Springwood had felt before. It was already said that this was the hottest March in over 20 years, and many people predicted that the summer would be similar. That is why it was party time for many of the kids in Springwood High. But Rebecca Starks was in a more relaxed mood. She very much enjoyed the sunlight roasting the school field with her lying on the grass.

She felt like she could fall asleep there and then, and she would have if a person's shadow wasn't cast over her. She opens her eyes to see her boyfriend Steven Johnston sitting down next to her. She smiled as he bent down to kiss her on the forehead.

''How are you'' He asks.

''Just thinking about you'' She responds.

The two had been going out for a couple of months now, and were inseparable.

''So you still ready for the weekend surprise'' Steven says.

''You know I can't wait. I'm counting down the seconds until it's just you and me…alone'' She gives him a wink and they share a tender kiss.

Becky had never had a real boyfriend before, but since she has been with Steven her life feels complete. Their relationship started off rocky, with Steven growing up orphaned when his parents died in a mugging. But since he's learnt to put that behind him, and has been only focused on her; that is when their relationship turned…not so innocent.

They haven't done anything yet; but the way Becky teased him. It was a wonder how Steven controlled himself. It probably helped that he's been in relationships before, one of them was ten metres away watching, Megan Starks…Becky's sister.

Megan was never the type to start trouble, but since dumping Steven, she's regretted it so much she's forgotten why they ended it. But she always tried to find ways for her sister to move aside, and she was about to use another excuse right now.

''Hey Becky can you come here for a second?'' She calls as she approaches.

Becky looked up frustrated to see her ''Can't it wait?''

''No, I need help for maths next lesson''.

Becky was about to protest, but Steven patted her shoulder.

''Don't worry. See ya later'' Steven and Becky kiss again, during this Megan looks away slightly an empty feeling in her stomach. Becky and Megan walked off, as Steven started making his move as well.

From a far, watching the love triangle was Tabatha Gillespie. Tabby was obsessed with Steven; she's wanted to be with him since the beginning. It was probably this obsession that made him reject her. But that didn't stop her from sneaking into his house sometimes and he would walk in seeing her naked. But he never fell for her temptation always staying loyal to Becky.

''I swear to god, that pig can't keep her lips off him. Can you believe her?'' She asked her friend Wendy Lane. Wendy didn't really care, she never fancied Steven; and to be honest couldn't stand Tabby. She only hung round with her because they were chemistry partners.

''Isn't that a bit hypercritical for you to say?'' She responds.

''No, I mean she's just so...so...not me. What is it about me that he doesn't find attractive?''

''I have no clue'' Wendy answers sarcastically. She gets up and walks off, not wanting to spend another day with Tabby stalking. She couldn't understand why Tabby would continue to seduce Steven; he was never going to betray Becky. Although, she doesn't fancy Steven, she liked him for that quality; she wishes that she would find someone that will always be with her.

She was so deep in her fantasies she didn't notice the girl she was about to walk into; she looks up...too late, the two girls get a bump on the head.

''Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't watching...''

''No, no I should have been watching'' The girl replies. She looked the very shy type, but something about her would give you the feeling she could easily be a confident person. She wasn't a face that Wendy had seen before.

''Are you new?'' Wendy asks.

''Yeah, just enrolled yesterday''.

''Enrolled? You this sound like military school!''

The girl's face went a bit red, Wendy had the feeling she wasn't very social.

''Hi, I'm Wendy'' She holds out her hand, and the girl seems to hesitate a bit at this.

''Teresa...Teresa Kinner''.

Wendy pulls back her hand knowing she wasn't going to shake.

''So you like it in Springwood so far?'' Wendy asks again.

''Well, I've actually lived in Springwood my whole life''.

''Oh...'' Now Wendy was going red ''Sorry it's just that I haven't...''

''Yeah I know I don't go out much...you could probably tell right?''

''Yeah...no...Uh...do you want me to show you around?'' Wendy stutters out.

''Oh thanks...but I think I'll be better...''

''No trust me it's a big school. And where's your hall pass?''

''Don't have one'' Teresa shifts uncomfortably.

''Well I do. Come on'' Teresa follows Wendy and but she still seems unsure, and Wendy picks up on this. Teresa notices and...

''I'm sorry, you must think I'm rude'' She says.

''No. Trust me the girl I was hanging around with a minute ago, now she is rude''.

''Then why do you hang around her?''

''Cause we're science partners. Who's your science teacher?''

Teresa brings out her lesson timetable and tries to pronounce her teacher ''Mr. Hasan?''

''Mr. Hoosan, I'm in his class too!'' Wendy looks at the school clock ''Ironic we have him right now'' Wendy heads inside the building while Teresa follows; seeming a bit more comfortable hanging with her.

* * *

The most well known Cinema in Springwood was the Derrion. And inside were friends Kristin Marbaker and Mora Cohen. Yep, there were meant to be at school; but with Dark Dead 3 on, the girls didn't want to miss this...but right now, they wish they did.

''This is worse than the first'' Mora whispers.

''It's worse than the second. I thought you said this was going to be good'' Kristin then whispers.

''Well all the critics said it was good''.

''I actually think I would have rather gone school''.

''I hate to say it...but so do I. I think I'm going to sleep''.

''Can't blame you'' Kristin laughs, while Mora rests her head on the back of her seat and gently drifts off. Everyone seems to be watching everything except the film, particularly the man sitting behind the two girls. He looked in his early 40s, he wore a Christmas sweater; green and red strips. And a brown hat, with a black coat that looked like a cape.

He had been watching the girls since they sat down. His devilish eyes darted between the girls as if he was choosing his first victim. But as Mora's mind started the dream, the man couldn't take his icy glance off her. Waiting for her to sleep, like a lion waiting for the herd to move...ready for the strike and kill.

''Come to Freddy'' His voice seemed to boom in Mora's ears and she woke with a scare. She stood and looked around to see the cinema was empty; everyone was gone, including Kristin.

''Hello?'' She whispered...no response.

''Hello?'' She spoke in normal voice...still no response.

She made her way towards the exit. She didn't realise, but every time she spoke the walls around the cinema seemed to cave in slowly and quietly. She pushed past the double doors, and looked left and right down the hallways...no one. She walked out and stood in the hall listening, not a sound.

''HELLO!'' She shouted. She was trying to hold back tears. She hated being alone, it always scared her to stand in emptiness. She walked to her right, but as she walked the end of the corridor looked as far away as it did at the door. She started to run, but it made no difference.

She was breathing heavily and then she noticed her surroundings, every time she breathed the cinema would close in on her. She tried holding her breath, the walls stopped. She ran down the hall but it still looked like she wasn't going anywhere. She eventually had to breath, and when she did the walls closed in, faster this time. She tried to hold her breath again, but was instead panting faster...it didn't help that she was claustrophobic.

''HELP SOMEONE!'' She screamed to the heavens. The walls increased their pace; Mora ran back to the door...only to find it gone. She was trapped; she sat down onto the floor watching the space around disappear. She reached into her pocket and held a little crucifix.

'' Father of heaven, whose love profound a ransom for our souls hath found, before thy throne we sinners bend; to us thy pardoning love extend...'' She screamed as the crucifix caught on fire. She threw it aside to see the flames shine in the increasing darkness. Then Mora looked on the wall to see writing on it, looking like something from a nursery rhyme. She didn't have to read it, because it was being sung.

''One Two, I'm coming for you'' Mora turned to the singing to see a man stand at the end of the corridor. The shadows made it impossible to see his face. All she could see was a cloak and hat; but Mora was more concerned with what was on his hand...a glove with four steel blades as fingers.

''Three Four, Better Lock your Door'' He chanted as he walked to the whimpering girl. He closed in at the same pace as the walls. He scratched his claws on the wall, making an awful sound that churned Mora's heart.

''Five Six, Grab your crucifix'' The fire crucifix then stood horizontally and started spinning. It only made a little fire typhoon, but Mora could feel the heat.

''Seven Eight, Better Stay up Late'' The heat, the dark, the closing walls, and the man; this was too much for Mora, as she continued praying. But she looked up to see the man stand next to the spinning crucifix. He watched its fiery dance and smiled at Mora. This was his favourite part...

''This...is God!''

''NOOOOO!'' He then stamped on the crucifix, all light being cut off. Mora couldn't see the walls, but she could feel them.

Kristin thought she would walk right out of the movie there and then, it was so bad. But she was distracted as she saw Mora starting to twitch in her sleep.

''Mora?'' She didn't get an answer as Mora twitched and shrugged even more.

''Hey Mora wake up'' Kristin patted her shoulder and Mora vomited blood. Kristin yelped as Mora screamed in agony. She thrashed in her seat, her bones were breaking, her teeth were falling out of her mouth.

''Oh my God someone help please!'' Kristin screamed. People rushed to help the girl, but they couldn't even get close as she twisted and turned, she was now on her feet throwing herself to the ground before falling and getting up to repeat it again. They thought she was having a seizure, but how could they explain the blood coming from her and why her body seemed to be crushed.

Meanwhile, Freddy was still in his seat watching the show in front of him. Mora thrashed and then looking to the sky, she let out a haunting scream that echoed throughout the cinema. Before finally falling to the ground face first. Kristin was the first at her side crying over her body, she moved her aside and screamed more as she saw words that were carved into her stomach...Nine Ten, Never Sleep Again.

Freddy thought that was enough, started making his way out of the cinema as people around were in a frenzy crying or fainting at what they just saw...but not Freddy, he left with a smile, a smile that is always on his face after one of his masterpieces...and this had to be his favourite yet.

* * *

_Well there we go the first death. And I have to say of Nightmare Part 6 & A New Nightmare, this was my favourite death scene to write and read because I think it is just plain scary (in my opinion). Read & Review let me know what you think of this new world of Nightmare on Elm Street. On a sad note, I'm away for the week so the next chapter won't be released until next Monday the latest, but don't worry I'll be back!. Next time- Kristin's after-match of Mora's death. A familiar character will be making a surprising and shocking appearance. And one of our heroes will have their first encounter with Freddy!_


	2. First Encounter

**Rurrlock & ShadowLord's A New Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. However, original characters are owned by us!

Note: Hi everybody! I'm back and with me, the next chapter of mine and ShadowLord's version of a New Nightmare on Elm Street. I would just like to thank Calluna Rose, Darkness Takes Over and ShadowLord1329 for the reviews and I would like to really thank you for reading all my other stories as well, I love you girls (and guy...I like). Hope you enjoy!

Characters created by ShadowLord1329 and Wes Craven

Story created by Rurrlock-God of Power

**Chapter 2: First Encounter**

Thursday 12th March 1981

''Mora Cohen was a fantastic person. She had a bright future ahead of her. She always thought of others, before herself. We will miss her greatly'' That was the speech Springwood High's principal Mr. Hamel gave. The school held a ceremony for her; Mora's parents were at the front with all the teachers as the students were seated, all silent for Mora...remembering her.

Also at the front was Kristin; she couldn't think or speak. Someone she knew her whole life was gone, and for an unexplained reason right before her very eyes. As Mr. Hamel continued his speech Kristin kept seeing Mora's face as she died in that cinema.

After the ceremony, Steven and Becky walked up to Kristin.

''How are you doing?'' Steven asks.

Kristin just nodded and walked away, holding back tears.

''I can't imagine what she's going through'' Steven said to Becky.

''And what makes it worse is that she was there as well. She had to see her die''.

The bell rings for the next class, and they both had different ones. Becky quickly pecked Steven's cheek and headed to her class. Steven turned to watch Mora's parents leave. He had a similar situation with his parent's death. Although he was never there, he always had nightmares about the mugging. Sometimes they were killed by a man, monster, shadow, it always changed.

Steven watched them walk out of sight, and standing next to them was a man in a cloak and hat...staring right at Steven. Steven looked closer to see if he was looking at him. He got his answer when the hand held up his hand, and flicked them like claws.

BEEP! BEEP!

Steven jumped as a truck drove by; when it passed the man was no longer standing there. Steven looked around but couldn't even see where he had walked to; so shrugging it off as a hobo that wanted to scare him, he goes to class.

* * *

After school, Steven heard that Becky and her friends were going to the park with Kristin to cheer her up. So he made his way to a back alley near the school to meet up with some friends. He reaches the end and walks into an old warehouse abandoned years ago. Inside already were his cousin Ryan Johnston, and his friend Nick Lane.

''Hey how are you?'' Nick asked.

''Good mate''.

''We heard about that girl in your school!'' Ryan blurts out.

''Hey come let's not talk about it okay. Is Weasel here?''

''Who's calling?'' A voice came from behind a broken table; and from underneath it raised Weasel who was fixing a chair that he then sat on. Weasel was the 16 year old, street wise street rat; but he liked to call himself the king of the streets.

''Hey Steven how you doing?'' He greeted.

''Good. So you prepared everything?''

''Steve I guarantee you, this will go down as the greatest and most heart-warming date known to mankind's history''.

''Bit over the top'' Steven jokes.

''When you're the street king, you can never go over the top!'' Weasel jokes back ''So how long you to been going out for again?''

''Six months'' Ryan shouts, Steven playfully punches him in the shoulder.

''Do you mind? that's personal''.

''You're right I'm sorry it was personal to you...so have you two done it yet?'' He ran as soon as he said that dodging Steven's punch.

* * *

Springwood Park was packed today, but the girls all found a seat. Kristin sat in the shade by a tree not saying much. Becky and Megan tried to talk to her, but her conversations were always cut short. Tabby was talking to Wendy, but no matter what subject she would eventually (when the sisters weren't listening) talk about Steve. Teresa had to go home right after school, and right now Wendy would rather talk to her than listening to Tabby's constant...

''I couldn't save her'' Kristin whispered. The group stopped talking and turned to her.

''What?'' Megan asked.

''I couldn't...I was right there and...I didn't...I wasn't'' Kristin stuttered and the tears started to flow.

''Hey listen'' Becky told her ''It wasn't your fault, she had a seizure and...''

''No it wasn't!'' Kristin shouted causing the group to jump back a bit.

''It was not a seizure, I'm tired of all the police, teachers, everybody calling it a seizure or a heart-attack it was more''

''What do you mean more?'' Tabby asked.

''...It was like she was possessed...There was something possessing her'' The group sat with pale faces, there weren't sure of what to say next. Kristin wasn't known for breaking down like this, but she was scared. More than she had even been in her life. And the man sitting on the bench watching them from afar could tell as well...and he loved it...Freddy loved every bit of it.

A football came bouncing towards his feet. He picked it up and a little boy of seven or eight years came running over to him.

''Can I have my ball please sir?'' He asked. Freddy just stared at the boy and held the football in his hand. But he eventually passed it to him.

''What's so funny sir?'' The boy asks noticing Freddy's big grin.

''Oh just having a good scare with some friends'' He replied as he looked towards the group again.

''Is it fun to scare people?'' The boy asks again.

Freddy turns to the boy again, and leans in close to him.

''Tell me what are you afraid of?'' He said.

The boy thought about this for a moment before replying ''Dogs''.

''Dogs?''

''Yeah you know the really big ones''.

Freddy's grin grew bigger ''Well you better be careful then...cause I hear they like to chew on the little ones!''

The boy gasped and then runs away. Freddy chuckled before turning back to the group, keeping a particularly close eye on Kristin and saying to himself ''While I prefer the ones that are just ripening!''

* * *

Teresa has lived in Springwood her whole life, but only just. He dad was blind and her mother wasn't always very supportive of the family. They were always falling behind on bills, but her mum would use her dad's benefits to sometimes pay back. Her mother, believed that they were the most sophisticated family. And what made matters worse was Teresa had an adopted sister.

''Hey T, get up here now!'' Her sister shouted. Teresa groaned and walked up stairs. She opened the door to her sister's bedroom, they use to share a bedroom until...personal problems between the two.

Teresa's sister was everything you could hate about a person; she was her opposite, a trouble-making, drug taking, sex mad, suicidal witch. Teresa hated her guts, but deep down felt sorry for her; her dad died in a fire, and a year later her mother shot herself. She was taken in by Teresa's aunt at first, but she soon died of stroke and so guardian duties fell onto Teresa's parents.

She retained the same first name, and always preferred to use her original surname, as her new one would mean she was related to Teresa. In a different life, she could be a polite and brave girl that will always protect her friends; but this was a new life...this was the new Nancy Thompson.

''So you made it through first day huh?'' she mocks as Teresa stands at the doorway like the little girl she was in this house. She didn't answer, but Nancy just shrugged as she lay on the bed.

''Get any boy's numbers for me?'' She asks again, this time Teresa reacts.

''I thought you already had a boyfriend?''

''What's wrong with experimenting?'' Nancy replies like it was nothing.

Teresa turns and tries to walk away...

''So did you meet anyone?'' Nancy calls and Teresa stops in her tracks.

''None of your business''.

''What's the matter? Afraid they won't like you? Who wouldn't?''

Teresa turns back to her clenching her fists.

''Actually...I made a friend today for your information''.

''So was he blind or retarded?'' Nancy mocks. Teresa walks up angrily to the side of her bed.

''I'll have you know that there is nothing wrong with her!'' She shouts, but Nancy just laughs now.

''Uh oh, he's a she. Oh bet she won't like you when she finds out you might have a little crush on her''.

''I don't!'' She screams tears flowing from her eyes.

''Good...it's disgusting and unnatural that you like girls''.

''...there is...nothing wrong about finding people that you like and like you back!'' Teresa yells at her and then storms out of the room, but not before hearing Nancy shout...

''It's funny, you didn't say anything about her actually liking you''.

Teresa lies on her bed, head on the pillows crying her heart out. Why couldn't anyone except her for who she was? But then she thought that maybe Nancy was telling the truth, maybe Wendy will hate her if she finds out. She always found it difficult to go to school fearing if people found out about her.

* * *

The sun begins to descend as Tabby made her usual way back home. Passing an alley, she hears a strange noise a light cry, but not human. She then sees a small kitten caught in a plastic bag. She cautiously looks forward into eerie darkness, the story Kristin was talking about earlier had freaked her out enough.

She made her way through, she steps into a puddle and freaks out; she hates the touch of water, especially cold. She grabs the bag and lifts it off the cat as it sprints of further into the darkness; Tabby will gladly walk the other way...except for bumping into the person behind her.

''AHHHHHH!'' Tabby screams.

''AHHHHHH!'' Weasel screams as well ''Jesus Christ, did Halloween come early what the hell you doing scaring me like that?''

''Me scare you?'' She asked still gasping.

''Yeah, coming into my turf and screaming to the high heavens...''

''Wait your turf? You're Weasel right?''

''Yeah you know me?''

''Steven mentions you sometimes, the street rat'' Tabby says mockingly.

''Street king thank you! Well I'll be seeing you soon, have a nice weekend''.

Tabby looks on confused ''What's that supposed to mean?''

Weasel panicked ''Oh you're not Rebecca...well...um...oh look at the time I need to...'' He was cut off as Tabby grabbed his shoulder.

''Tell me, what is Becky doing this weekend?''

''Nothing...Natta...I have no clue...no idea...zip...'' Becky started to pressure his shoulder hard and Weasel screeched in pain ''She and Steven are planning a romantic weekend date together, West Springwood Park'' He gasped out.

Tabby's face turned to disgust ''That...oh my...Steven can't go with...''

''Eh excuse me... not to interrupt you or anything, but I don't want my shoulder snapped in half'' Weasel yelled. Tabby let go and he dropped to the floor holding his shoulder.

''Oh, I'm not letting Steven slip away from me. I'm going to give him a real show this weekend'' Tabby grunted as she walked off, planning her fiendish revenge.

* * *

Within minutes, it was pure darkness. Nothing but the faint lights from the lampposts keeping Kristin's nerve. She thought that a walk would do her good, but it got dark earlier then she would have thought. From behind her, she thought she could hear a sort of scraping noise. She turns to see nothing. So she carries on walking forward, her pace quickening.

The noise is heard again, something like metal scratching on metal. She turns again, still nothing behind her. But she keeps her sight set on a shadow that seemed to move; and then that's when a man emerged from the shadow...Freddy Krueger. Kristin steps back, Freddy walks slowly towards her scraping his claw against the wall.

Then he realised it wasn't the sound that scared her, but the sight, Kristin was afraid of knives. Freddy used this, he began waving his claws, flicking the fingers; Kristin was in a frenzy she was too scared to even get to her feet.

''Do these scare you…just wait till you fall asleep!'' Freddy then made a quick dart to her claws first; Kristin was on her feet and running down the street. She was out of his sight, but she could still hear that maniacal laughter of his.

* * *

_Although writing the nightmare sequences is cool and fun, believe me it is only half as much fun as writing the new Nancy. Turning one of Slasher's most inspirational heroines into what I've just written, has been the best thing I've ever writing in my opinion. You may not like her (hope you don't like her, that's what I'm going for), but writing her is so much fun! Next chapter- Someone will have a nightmare encounter...who will fall asleep? And will they survive? _


	3. Eight Legs of Terror

**Rurrlock & ShadowLord's A New Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. However, original characters are owned by us!

Note: Thank you again to ShadowLord and Calluna Rose. Remember, these stories are for you! Hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoy your stories!

Characters created by ShadowLord1329 and Wes Craven

Story created by Rurrlock-God of Power

**Chapter 3: Eight Legs of Terror**

Friday 13th March 1981

Every day that went past in Springwood High, the atmosphere would grow intensely and increasingly tense. After Mora's death the fun and joy seemed to disappear from all the students. Deaths were not uncommon in Springwood, many of them were unexplainable. Becky was picking up her books from her locker for her next class; she couldn't talk to anyone without some kind of weary look or other things on their mind.

She closes her locker and sees Megan standing next to her.

''What is it?'' Becky asks.

''Just wanted to talk to you about something'' Megan says, she wasn't making eye contact with Becky and she was worried that something had happened.

''How close are you and Steven?'' She finally gets out.

''What?'' Becky said dumbfounded.

''You and Steven are close right?''

''That is none of your business''.

''Yes it is. Steven was my boyfriend first!''

''But if I remember correctly it was you that broke up with him!'' Becky stormed off, but was stopped when Megan grabbed her shoulder.

''And it was a big mistake. And I want to go back to the way it was just me and him...''

''Well it's too late. It's now me and him...''

Becky and Megan were brought out of their argument as kids started to rush past them, murmuring among themselves.

''Did you hear about Kristin...'' ''Apparently she was attacked...'' ''I heard she was held at knife point...''

Becky and Megan followed the crowd to see Kristin trying to walk past the crowd, but it was hard as some where blocking her path, asking her questions and spreading rumours. Steven stepped forward and helped Kristin move past.

''Okay everybody back off, just leave her!'' He shouted, but it was just falling on deaf ears. The students continued to try to get to Kristin. Becky and Megan stepped forward trying to help as well. But soon the crowd was starting to get the best of them. Steven, Becky and Megan were getting pushed back; that was when Kristin lost it...

''Okay...you want to know what happened!'' She screams. And the crowd grows silent.

''It was a man...a man that was something out of a nightmare. He had a glove with knives for fingers...he...he...he wanted to scare me with them, he loved every second of the fear I gave him. There is that what you want to hear'' And so Kristin sprinted off past the crowd, no one had anything more to say.

* * *

Wendy wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last; alone, with no mercy being shown to her, how could she escape this torture... Tabby going on about Steven again.

''Can you believe that...a date. Who would want to go on a date with that...that...THAT!'' She shouts causing the class to turn to her. But the crazed look in her eye turned everyone's attention back to the board.

''And it was worse that the flipping street rat got me mixed up with her, it is unfair that...'' BLAH, BLAH, BLAH this was repetition for Wendy. She had hoped to have Teresa as some kind of company to spare her from this, but she wasn't here. Soon Tabby's voice was a mumble, Wendy's sight went blurry to dark, her mind was buzzing and so she was drifting off into a nice comforting sleep...

SCREEECH! Wendy's head darted up waking her, or not as she looks around to see the whole class was gone. The tables were up-turned; the chalkboard was covered in claws marks, and the walls were made of solid dust there would hold there on, but a slight whiff of air would send some tumbling. Wendy slowly stands from out of her seat and she knocks her head off something hanging on the wall...the foot of a small girl hung.

Wendy gasps and stumbles back looking to the ceiling to see hundreds of small children hung by a rope from the ceiling that seemed to stretch for miles, even though the class was still the same size. Wendy ran out of the classroom and into the hallway.

She could just stand and look around; the walls were covered in blood stains in the shape of children's hands. Wendy knew this was a dream, it had to be; but this felt real, normally a dream would feel like watching a movie to her. But this was like she was in the movie.

''HAHAHAHA!'' Wendy turned to see a human figure in the shadows. She could make out this man had a coat of cloak of some kind, a hat, and a hand that looked like a claw.

''You're the one who attacked Kristin aren't you?''

The man stood in the shadows not saying a word; he didn't even seem to breath, he wasn't moving at all.

''I know this is a dream. I can do whatever I want to here. Including not being afraid of you...'' She stopped to see the horrific sight unfolding in front of her.

The shadow arched forward and was shifting into another shape; the metal screeching was growing louder. The claws seemed to extend and grow to her size, and they multiplied until they looked like eight legs. The man's body expanded into a huge blob, the cloak grew hairs as it emerged from the shadows. And what was standing in front of Wendy was no longer a man, but a large tarantula with metallic legs, and a piranha face and teeth.

Wendy was breathing so rapidly that it wasn't even breathing. The Piranha Spider approached her, as Wendy stood frozen in fear. An unnatural smile formed on the piranha's face.

''Run rabbit, run...RUN!'' He shouted, and Wendy took off like a bolt. She turned from one corridor to another but they all led to the exact same one outside her class. Hearing the screeching of the spider's claws getting closer she turned and headed for the staircase.

The staircase was covered in a brown like fungus, and there were maggots and other bugs flying everywhere. Wendy looks down to see that the stairs went on forever. She was about to lose it until she heard...

''_They always run!''_ The voice sounded like one of terrifying enjoyment, yet it didn't enter through Wendy's ears. It sounded like it was coming from inside her head.

''_They never learn'' _She heard the voice in her head again. As she concentrated she could somehow make out the voice was coming from the bottom of the stairs. She looked over now instead of endless miles of stairs it looked like it would normally. And Wendy breathed a sigh of relief that it was over...

''_Are you reading my thoughts...you naughty girl, HAHAHA!''_ Wendy looked at the top of the stairs to see countless amounts of spiders making their ways down the stairs towards her. Wendy started running down them, but it was hopeless they would catch her. Once she thought she was low enough she jump towards the bottom.

But instead of landing on the ground, she splashed through it. Wendy broke the surface and see saw that she was swimming on the school floor. The water looked like the ground, everything from the tiles, the bottom of lockers, and even the stepped on chewing gum looked like they would but moved and splashed like water.

She looked down the corridor to see the liquid floor turn black and move towards her. Wendy took a moment to stay afloat and saw that the ground wasn't turning black...thousands of spiders were swimming towards her.

Wendy turned to start swimming, but she somehow turned 360 degrees so she was facing the waves of spiders again. She turns again, but some kind of force keeps turning her the whole way round again. She doesn't know what to do; she couldn't do anything, just pray for a miracle. And maybe fate was smiling for her. As a locker start to rumble and move and it fell towards her. But it fell a bit to close as it just hit Wendy's head giving her a large gash with blood slowly coming out, and almost her whole forehead bruising.

She starts to climb onto the locker just as the spiders swim past her, but she is grabbed by the throat and lifted by Freddy standing on the locker. The second he grabs her, the ground turns into a river of blood; the corridor in a red light with Freddy almost unseeable except for his middle-aged face, and his claws stroking Wendy's wound on her head.

''I'm impressed. That's the first time someone has gone into my head. Too bad you couldn't make the most of it!''

Wendy was out of options now, all she could do was watch Freddy slash at her and wait for the inevitable end. Freddy's claw slashed towards her, and away from her...his claw phased through her head.

Freddy stands bewildered as Wendy starts to disappear in his hand. He knew she was waking up. He couldn't let this one get away, she somehow read his thought she could be a danger. He slashed again, but again it phased through her. And she was phasing through the hand holding her neck. She slipped through and fell into the river of blood. As she disappeared Freddy couldn't let someone who could read his thought get away, so he did what he had never done (or wanted to do) before...he erased her memory of the nightmare.

From the sight of Freddy standing in that hellish red setting, the next would be of the school's office. Wendy lifts her head slowly but is stopped as a soft hand is placed on her shoulder forcing her to lie back of the seat; she looks to see Teresa sitting next to her holding an icepack.

''Hey how are you?'' Teresa asks.

Wendy lifted her hand to feel that she had a large bandage around the whole of her head.

Teresa grab her hand ''Don't touch, you got a nasty one to the head''.

Wendy looked confused ''How did...?''

''We don't know. Apparently you fell asleep in class, and then you started shaking. Then you got a large gash on your head from out of nowhere. But thanks to Tabby's quick thinking, she woke you up and covered your wound with a part of her shirt''.

''Wow, remind me to never call Tabby rude again'' Wendy was actually shocked that Tabby helped her from...

''Wait...'' She said half to herself and half to Teresa ''You mean it really happened?''

''What really happened?'' Teresa asked.

''...I don't...I don't even remember'' Wendy closed her eyes, she could only remember the man, whoever he was he had taken the nightmare memory away from her. Wendy opened her eyes and turned to Teresa, only then did they realise Teresa still held Wendy's hand, and she was holding it tighter. Teresa quickly let go and turned away to hide her blush.

''So how are you involved in this?'' Wendy asked.

''I...eh...work with the school nurse''.

''Cool'' Wendy said. Teresa placed the icepack over the bandage where her wound was. Wendy felt safe again now that she was with Teresa, for some reason she felt something towards her she had never felt before. Whereas Teresa had felt this many times over, but could never tell.

* * *

From outside the office, a worried Tabby paced back and forth. Steven came rushing down towards her.

''How is she?'' He asked concerned.

''They won't let anyone in at the moment''.

''What happened?''

''I don't know. One moment she's asleep the next, she's jerking and groaning and then some fat gash appears on her forehead''.

''What do you mean appears?''

''I mean the kind that just appears, what do you think I mean?'' She screams at him. Steven was shocked by this, he knew from the rumours how much she fantasised about him, but the fact that she was more worried about other things than him was a relief. He decided to leave her, thinking that maybe she does have a heart.

Tabby watched as Steven walked away. In one part of her mind she was worried about whether this had anything to do with Mora's death. And the other was for her plan to ruin Steven and Becky's little date.

* * *

_So Wendy lives to dream another day...or night! Next Chapter- Steven and Becky's date, Kristin has another little encounter with Freddy. And another life is claimed by Freddy...who you ask? Wait and find out!_


	4. Everyone's Party

**Rurrlock & ShadowLord's A New Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. However, original characters are owned by us!

Note: Thanks again to everyone reviewing and reading, you're all terrific!

Characters created by ShadowLord1329 and Wes Craven

Story created by Rurrlock-God of Power

**Chapter 4: Everyone's Party**

Saturday 14th March 1981

Ryan and Nick prepared everything; the table, the setting of the curtains and even changing the colours of the walls to how Steven wanted it. Nick looked more annoyed and exhausted then Ryan, but for two reasons. One, he wasn't related to Steven, and two he thought he had other, better things to do.

''You're slacking mate, come on keep up the pace!'' Ryan called out.

''I'm fed up with this. I should be doing other things''.

''Like what?'' Ryan asked.

''Like seeing his girlfriend'' A voice from behind Nick called. Nick turned to see his girlfriend.

''Hey baby'' He says.

''Hey sexy'' Nancy replies. They start to share a little (raw) moment until Ryan coughs, breaking them up.

''Not to spoil the mood, but we've got work to do'' Ryan states.

Nancy just walks up to him in a seductive way, she leans in and whispers in his ear ''Why don't you join us, I haven't tried two in me before''.

''Sorry but I don't swing that way'' Ryan said calmly, but deep down he was disgusted.

''Your loss...'' She says, then turns to Nick ''See ya tonight. You'll be seeing a lot of me'' She then walks off; Nick looks to see Ryan give him a look.

''What?'' He asks.

''How can you date her?''

''Oh come on she doesn't mean any of that stuff''.

''Really? She has got a reputation for a reason...''

''She lost her parents...'' Nick cut in.

''So did Steven and yet he remains loyal to Becky'' Ryan interrupts. Nick just remained silent for a second until...

''I'm going for lunch''.

Ryan wipes a bit of sweat of his face ''Me too'' And they both left leaving the room half-ready. But along with all the arrangements stood something else. Tabby, ready to put her plan into action.

* * *

Megan and Wendy were sitting in the park eating some chips and chicken (that looked like a badger) enjoying the magnificent sun.

''This has to be hotter than yesterday'' Megan said.

''Yeah. Where's Becky?'' Wendy asked her.

''I think she said she was visiting a friend or something, I can't remember''.

Wendy stared at her food for a second. She was thankful that the head injury wasn't serious and that she could have the bandage off. She would just move her hair aside to cover the mark. But that wasn't what she was thinking.

''Anything from Kristin?'' She asks to Megan.

''Not since her outburst yesterday. I want to help her but she just won't listen''.

Wendy didn't want to know anymore, Kristin wasn't getting any better. She looked across the street to see a familiar face.

''Hey Teresa, over here!'' Teresa looked over to see Wendy and Megan. She started to make her way over, and Megan was getting up to leave.

''Where you going?'' Wendy asked.

''Might check to see if Steve's around!'' She saw that Wendy was giving her a bit of a look.

''What?''

''You still aren't trying to win Steve back are you?'' But Megan walks away leaving Wendy sitting on her own until Teresa sits next to her.

''Hey, how are you feeling?'' Teresa asks.

''Doing better, thanks. How about you?''.

Teresa's head fell a bit. Nancy was giving her more grief before she left the house to come here. But she couldn't tell Wendy. What would she think?

''I'm fine''. But Wendy can tell she is not fine.

''Actually, Wendy can I ask you something?''

''Sure'' Wendy stated with a bit of curiosity.

''Well...if...what if...'' Teresa just couldn't get the words out. But she soon thought screw it.

''Wendy do you think that homosexuality is wrong?'' She got that out a little too quickly and Wendy was taken back a bit.

''Er...why do you ask?''

''Cause...I know someone...who is''.

Wendy thought for a moment, she didn't know how to put this ''I think, it depends on the feelings between the two''.

''Really!'' Teresa said enthusiastically.

''Yeah, although I'm not gay so I don't exactly know how it feels''.

Teresa heart seemed to scrunch up in her chest. It felt like Wendy just forced her away.

''I mean...'' Wendy continued ''Like I said I'm not...so I can't tell. But I'm sure that this person will find someone...''

''I'm not so sure'' Teresa whispered as she got up and walked away. Wendy started to call her but Teresa just picked up her pace, tears starting to flow from her eyes.

* * *

Weasel flipped the coin over and over, but no matter what he picked the coin would always land heads when he called tails, or the other way.

He looked up to the sky ''Come on, can't you let me just have a little luck for once. Heads'' He called. He flipped the coin and it landed, but then rolled away. Weasel chased the coin as it was halted by a foot. The person picked up the coin and handed it to him.

''Thanks!''

''No problem'' Megan replied ''I was wondering have you seen a boy by the name of Steven Johnston anywhere?''

''He's kinda busy''.

''Busy?''

''Yeah...you know, you look like someone...do you know a Rebecca Starks?''

''Wait you know my sister!''

Then he realised what he had just done, he was talking to Steven's ex. He quickly turned to avoid a repeat, but Megan soon grabbed his shoulder, and fearing another Tabby pinch...

''She and Steven are planning a romantic date together today, West Springwood Park'' He gasped out.

Megan was shocked at how this street rat reacted to her grab. And that her sister was going on a romantic date with Steven, and without telling her. She let go and made her way for West Springwood Park. Leaving Weasel to stare at his coin.

''Steven...is going to kill me''.

* * *

''Hey come on don't peek!''

''You've got your hands over my eyes, how can I peek?'' Becky said as Steven blindly led her to God knows where. Steven lifted his hands, and Becky was gob-smacked by breath-taking sight. The room was surrounded by the colours of heaven. They sparkled and shone in the setting sunlight. And the table on the balcony was the perfect place for a sight of the park in the sun-set.

''You like it'' Steven asked. And got his answer with Becky's lips crashing into his.

''Oh my God, I love it. This is...'' Becky was holding back tears. And Ryan and Nick came over with the dinner, wearing tuxedos. Ryan looked to be enjoying this a lot more than Nick.

''Welcome Madam to the finest Johnston decor in the land. Will you be seated'' Ryan said his accent varying from French to Italian.

Steven and Becky were seated, while from behind the wall a waiting Tabby lurked, ready for Becky to move which will leave her to make her move on Steven. She just had to be patient.

* * *

Kristin was on her own that night. Typing away on her computer. The bags under her eyes were really starting to show, her breathing was becoming wheezy. How much more of this was she going to take? She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep; she felt powerless.

RING! RING! The house phone began to ring, and Kristin quickly closed down whatever she was writing (must have been important). She got up drearily and walked over to the phone, and answered it.

''Marbaker residents, who's calling?''

''Is this Kristin?'' She heard a very familiar male voice ''Ah, hello Kristin!''

Kristin's thoughts were telling her to just put the phone down.

''Enjoying yourself!'' Freddy taunted.

''Listen, I think you have the wrong number...''

''I know I have the right number Kristin. I don't like the way you left without a proper introduction''

''Sounds like you don't need one. You already know who I am, how?''

Kristin listened as it sounded as if Freddy smelt something.

''That's Al décorn shampoo 1980 isn't it?'' Kristin's heart stopped. How could he tell...?

''Must be sad, all alone at your home...'' In blistering speed Kristin ran and locked all the windows and doors to the house. Peeping outside to see anyone.

Freddy continued ''Having no one to help you. Do you feel lonely Kristin?''

Kristin just kept her head down, not realising she was still holding the phone to her ear.

''I never fell lonely...'' Freddy said ''I know all children's hopes and dreams. What they want...what they fear. I am never lonely...I have the children. One Two, I'm coming for you...HAHAHAHA''.

Kristin screamed and threw the phone to the wall; it shattered to pieces leaving Kristin to weep in the side on the corner, enjoying the peaceful silence that now feel apon her. That is until she heard a voice from outside...

''Three Four, Better lock your door'' It was Freddy's voice.

Kristin popped her head up and looked out the window again, but still not seeing him. But she knew he was somewhere.

''Five Six, Grab your crucifix'' She heard again. The voice getting louder, but from where was still a mystery to Kristin. She ran into the kitchen and opened a drawer where the kitchen knives where. She hesitated at first, the look, the shape of them, but eventually she got a knife. And stood, crying like mad; the fear getting to her as the rhyme continued.

''Seven Eight, Better stay up late'' Kristin frantically looked around; the voice sounded like it was being said right beside her.

''Nine Ten...'' And it stopped. The only sound was Kristin's breathing and weeping. She counted the seconds of silence. One...Two...Three...Four...

DING! DONG! Kristin jumped back and screamed at the sound of the front door bell. There was no sound from behind it. Kristin sucking up the last bit of courage she had slowly approaches the door. She takes small steps, closer to the door. She finally reaches it. She holds the knife up above her head and quietly turns the knob, she was ready to strike and...

''Kristin are you in?'' She heard Wendy call from behind the door. Kristin dropped the knife and quickly opened the door and leaped into Wendy's arms the tears flowing from her.

''Whoa, whoa Kristin what happened?''

''He came here, he was...he was...outside...he'' And that was when Kristin fainted. Wendy held on trying to hold Kristin as well as herself. She noticed the knife on the floor; she walked over it and helped Kristin back into the house. She placed Kristin onto the couch in the front room.

She picked up the knife walked into the kitchen to put it back; she then noticed the window was smashed. But what took her breath, was that the cracks were in the form of writing 'Never Sleep Again'.

* * *

Steven and Becky stood on the balcony watching the last bit of sunlight disappear. Steven noticed that a tear was going down Becky's eye.

''So then you liked this?''

Becky can only laugh, of course she loved it ''This is too much...''

''Nothing is too much. You deserve this; you're smart, funny, kind and extremely beautiful!'' Steven started to kiss down the back of her neck, Becky moaned in delight before turning her head to kiss Steven on the lips.

''Tell me...did you have desert planned?'' Becky said. They both laughed again and continued kissing.

Ryan and Nick were clearing away the table, that is until Nick dropped the plate and started walking away.

''Where you going?'' Ryan called.

''This is as boring as hell, I'm out of here''.

''What they've almost finished can't you...''

Nick cut in ''No they not almost finished, you know why? Because they have got something special planned for the evening and night. And I should be doing the same with Nancy''.

''Wouldn't call it special'' Ryan whispered. But Nick heard and walked up to him.

''What did you say? We're not going over this again are we?''

''Nick either that girl is going to get you in a lot of trouble some day, dump you any day now, or face a sentence. She is bad news, I can't even count the amount of times she's flirted with me let alone all the other boys in Springwood, and who knows, she's probably done more with them then talk...''

CRASH! The boys were cut out of their conversation as pots and pans were knocked down a few tables away from them, caused by Tabby.

''Hi boys'' She said knowing her jig was up.

''Tabby please leave'' Ryan politely said, with a hint of frustration.

''This is a free country''.

''But Steven isn't a free guy, now go...''

''BECKY!'' Another voice called out. Ryan and Tabby walked over to the balcony while Nick thought he would finally get some alone time, and sat down.

They came out to see Megan walk up to Steven and Becky.

''So you were going to see a friend huh. Bet you thought I wouldn't find out!'' Megan shouted.

''Megan just leave'' Becky said.

''NO! I love Steven!'' She turned to Steve ''I'm sorry about what I did, it was a mistake, and I want it to go back to the way it was...''

''Megan, it's too late...'' Steven said ''It didn't work out between us...''

''Think it'll work between us?'' Tabby called out. And then Becky stormed over to her and BAM! A punch to the side of her face. She would have given her more if Ryan didn't run over and hold her back.

''What the hell are you doing...'' Tabby cried ''My father will sue...''

''Screw your father!'' Becky screamed. And now Tabby was about to charge at Becky until Ryan ran over to stop her, while Steve held Becky back.

Nick heard the commotion going on from the other room.

''I am not getting involved!'' But then the noise seemed to just stop. Nick was a bit confused on how the fighting just stopped. He got up from the chair and walked into the other room. But instead of seeing the table and balcony, he was in a garden, where children were holding a birthday party. A woman with a cake walked by him; Nick saw the words the icing on the cake said...Happy Birthday Nick Lane.

He looks around and starts to recognise some of the little kids; old friends, relatives, he now remembers this was his 8th birthday party...his worst nightmare.

''Hi, kids!'' Nick turned to see what he feared; a clown. The clown that traumatised him for the rest of his life.

''Hey, do all want to see a magic trick!''

''YEAH!'' All the kids shouted. Nick couldn't make out what was going on. How could the kids love this? The clown was grotesque; he had no eyes, sharp teeth, knife fingers and a burnt face and costume, with green and red stripes.

''First I need a volunteer. How about...yoooooou!'' The clown points to Nick. Nick walks backwards shaking his head. He then phases through a small boy that seems to be just as scared as he is. This was the little boy that the clown was calling.

''Come on birthday boy...'' The clown then brings from behind him a small red and green box, with a handle on it.

''Spin!'' Nick was re-watching his birthday, re-watching himself walk up to the box and start the turn the handle. He thinks he knows what's going to happen. But he can't remember exact...

BOOM! A jack in the box springs out, causing the little Nick to run away. The little Nick runs right into Nick and disappears into him; as does the whole scenery. It changes to that of a kitchen.

Nick looks to see his little self whimpering in the corner. And the clown walks in on him and eyes him, Nick starts to get a very cold chill down his spin, and yet the temperature in the room seems to get hotter. The clown walks to little Nick.

''Don't worry Nicky; your parents are cleaning in the garden. So know it's just you and me!'' The clown then takes off his mask, and Nick sees a middle aged man with the look of the devil.

''Come to Freddy!'' Freddy walks up to the little boy as he cries for help. Nick can't watch this again; watch what this man did to him. He runs towards Freddy, but when he throws the punch it phases through him. And the scenery changes again, but there is nothing but utter darkness. And Freddy is no longer wearing his clown costume, but a red and green sweater with a cloak, a hat and a glove with four long knives.

''Come on Nick. Why don't we run off and join the circus...I DID AND IT WAS GREAT! HAHAHA!''

Nick punches Freddy in the face, but Freddy just shatters into pieces and the whole scene cracks around Nick like a mirror. Nick holds his hand in pain; bloody and shards of glass in bedded in his knuckles. He looks at the broken scenery around, watching circus performances going on. And the ring announcer talking to the audience...the announcer was Freddy.

Nick watches all the children watch his shows go on, just as Freddy watches them. And later at night, those children would dream of the acts again, but Freddy would twist them into their nightmares. The children scream for help, for their parents as their blood spills and their souls are ripped from their bodies and into Freddy. His laugh causing Nick to block his ears, but the laugh would just get louder and louder until...

SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! The whole scenery around Nick breaks apart like a broken mirror. But the pieces don't fall to the ground; they float and reassemble into body like shapes...clowns.

Six large glass sculptures stand around Nick, the light on their bodies (if you can call them that) are the only light; until a large stage light shines behind Nick he turns to see Freddy in his announcer suit and a microphone.

''Ladies and Gentlemen...''

''AHHHH!'' ''AHHHHH!'' The souls of the children screaming in the stands, as they thrash against the chains holding them to their seats.

''Welcome to the debut and final performance of our newest member, Nick Lane! And now without any hesitation...the juggling act!'' Freddy shouts to the crowd. And then he slowly walks out of the stage light, literally disappearing into darkness.

The glass clowns each take out a sharp shared of glass from their bodies and throw it towards one another. Each piece just grazing through Nick's body. Nick screams in pain, the shards each cutting deep but not serious. Freddy wanted him to die slowly.

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! They each throw again and again it grazes Nick's body. He screams more, hoping someone will hear, but it was pointless. The shards are thrown over and over; cuts appearing everywhere as he starts to bleed to death. Now along with his screams another noise echoes around the stage...singing from the souls of the children around the stage.

''One Two, Freddy's coming for you.

Three Four, Better lock your door.

Five Six, Grab your Crucifix.

Seven Eight, Better stay up late.

Nine Ten, Never Sleep Again''.

''Hey Nick a little help out...NICK!'' Ryan screamed as he rushes over to see Nick shrugging in his chair, cuts appearing all over his body from nowhere.

''GUYS HELP!'' He screams again. And finally Steven, Becky, Megan and Tabby run in and stop dead in their tracks. Nick was slashed everywhere; his mouth split further apart, his eyes were slashed out, his throat ripped. Ryan was forced to move away and watch Nick cut apart at lightning speed. And then it stops, and Nick's body slumps to the ground leaving the group unable to say anything.

* * *

_So what do you think so far? Scary or what? I think I've enjoyed writing this more than The Dream God because I was following someone elses script, but in this story I can use my own imagination and do what ever I want! Next time- Nancy takes her grief out on Teresa in the worse possible way, Steven and Becky are having hard times...and the whole group have their first battle with Freddy himself, will they all make it out alive?_


	5. Looking Death in the Face

**Rurrlock & ShadowLord's A New Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. However, original characters are owned by us!

Note: Calluna Rose and ShadowLord...you already know you're great!

Characters created by ShadowLord 1329 and Wes Craven

Story created by Rurrlock-God of Power

**Chapter 5: Looking Death in the Face**

Sunday 15th March 1981

Steven and Ryan sat in their chairs, staring into space. Their minds fixed on Nick's final moments; his scream, the cuts and the mystery behind it. Weasel paced back and forth still trying to take in the story he's just heard.

''This is messed up!'' He says.

''It was the scariest thing I've ever seen. I can't even explain it'' Ryan stuttered, he then looked over to Weasel. And before he can even look back, Ryan charged at him and started to strangle him.

''This was your fault! You told Tabatha and Megan about the date, and I couldn't watch Nick while they were there!'' Weasel was chocking, his face was turning blue. Steven grabbed Ryan and slammed him to the ground.

''Listen this was no one's fault! He was torn apart by nothing, what could we have done if we were there?''

''Did he fall asleep?'' Steven and Ryan turned to see Weasel get his breathing and voice back.

''What?'' Steven asked.

Weasel asked again ''Did Nick fall asleep?'' Ryan just nodded and Weasel face seemed to turn blue again.

''What's so important about falling asleep?'' Steven asks him.

''Well being the street ki...a...street rat, I've heard alot. And apparently in the last six years they have been many reports of people going to bed and then their parents finding them in the morning...dead!''

''You're saying they died in their sleep?'' Steven asked.

''It is possible, and there are no other ways; the doors and windows are locked. But the bodies that are left behind...like there was this one kid who apparently was afraid of his own reflection, he went to the bathroom late at night. He never came out, so his parents went in to check...and...he had become a part of the mirror...He was glazed in with the glass.''

Steven and Ryan didn't know what to say, how is that possible? Can you really die in your sleep like that?

* * *

A ceremony was held at Nick's house; his parents were talking to friends and relatives, all eyes watered, all their hearts as dry as bones right now. The table was littered with pictures of Nick, and looking at all of them was Nancy. She had been crying since she first heard about Nick. She wasn't sure what to do; this was her first real handle of someone close to her dying. She was too young to miss her parents.

Teresa watched and walked to her hoping to cheer her up ''I'm sorry''.

''Why you didn't know him'' Nancy spat at her.

''I'm trying to help you here!''

''Well thanks but I don't need it!''

''You do!''

Nancy bashed her fists on the table drawing everyone's attention to her, as she stared to walk up to Teresa.

''What? Did you think that you would help me, comfort me in my time of need and then we'll be happy, like real life sisters...''

''No...I mean...''

''Well sorry, the world doesn't work like that. Some things people can't fix. They couldn't save my dad when he was in a coma; no one could stop my mum from killing herself. And no one, could give a damn about watching Nick...he was all I had. I've had many boyfriends in my life but he was different, he was loyal to me...''

''But you weren't'' Teresa said without thinking. Everyone was walking by to stop Nancy from lashing out, but instead she just laughed.

''Funny, but let's talk about your personal agendas shall we! You go on about how hard it'll be for me to settle down and find someone when really you're going to find it harder...''

''Nancy don't...'' Teresa pleaded.

''No let me finish! No matter how kind or how loyal, smart, funny and pretty you are it's going to be hard for you because you are a freak for what you like!''

''I'M NOT A FREAK! AND I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU OR ANY ONE ELSE THINKS IT'S UNATURAL!''

''Then why don't you tell sweet mummy and daddy?''

Teresa stood tense her face boiling, the room stayed quiet as Teresa's mum came forward ''Nancy what are you talking about?''

Teresa walked up to her ''Mum just let me explain...''

''She's gay!'' Nancy spat out. The room stayed quiet except for the few mumbles between a few. Mrs. Kinner stood looking at Teresa with a fiery rage. Teresa couldn't take it, she just ran. She ran out of the room, out of the house down the street. Mrs. Kinner then approached Nancy.

''How long have you known about this?'' She hissed. Nancy avoided eye contact as she walked past her while whispering ''What does it matter? You now know''.

Nancy was the next to walk out of the house, as Mrs. Kinner looked around trying to fit in the crowd again. And soon no one payed any attention to the front door the two distraught girls ran out of, except one who had only just arrived and was in fact looking for them until eavesdropping on the fight...Wendy.

* * *

Steven was walking back to his house, his thought still replaying the words Weasel had spoken. Was that how Mora and Nick died? In their sleep? His attention turned to his front door, where Becky stood.

''You okay?'' He asks.

''No, I'm not!'' She responds, and Steven looks at her confused.

''It was just meant to be a simple evening, just you and me...'' Becky has a hard time getting the words out.

''I don't know what happened, Nick was fine until...''

''I'm not talking about Nick!'' Becky said. And then Steven knew what she was talking about; an ex and a stalker.

''Wait, my friend's died and your more concerned with them?''

''If they hadn't arrived maybe Nick wouldn't have died!''

''Your acting as if I asked them to come!''

''Who knows!'' Now Steven was bewildered as Becky continued ''I mean, you and Megan use to date...''

''And it didn't work out, I've told you and her already'' Steven cut in.

''Tell me something, honestly as if you were speaking your heart''.

Steven nodded as Becky asked ''Is there something inside that wishes you two were still together? Is there a part of you that wishes you could take it all back and be with her again? Look me in the eye and tell me...do you still love her?''

Steven stuttered, he tried to answer but couldn't. She was right, there was a part of him that wants to go back to the way it was. Becky took the silence as an answer and walked away leaving Steven to stand; he didn't even chase after...because there was nothing he could say to her without lying.

This would be a heart-breaking scene to many, but to Tabby who was watching from afar this was perfect.

''Looks like he's single!'' She whispered with an evil glee.

''How could you?'' She heard a voice. She turned to see Megan come up behind her; she too had watched the drama.

''Don't know what's bothering you?'' Tabby said.

''Maybe the fact that someone died because I tried to get back with Steven!'' Megan chocked.

Tabby wasn't sure what to say ''Didn't you hear, he just practically admitted he still loves you...''

''And didn't you hear, someone...died!''

''And why does that bother you?''

''Because that could have been my sister. That could have been Becky in that chair! If I have to choose between Steven and her...I always look after my sister!'' Megan turned and walked away, Tabby just stood and tried to look proud, but she actually felt insulted.

''Fine, that just leaves him for me. I don't have to worry about competition...I've got nobody...I'm on my own...I'm...alone!'' Tabby didn't have anybody; no siblings, no friends (real ones anyway), and not that many relatives. She always wanted attention, growing up alone she wanted people around her. And Steven was who she wanted to be with. Whatever it takes!

* * *

Night was in full darkness, but Kristin wasn't budging. She just typed away on her computer; writing and writing. Since the phone call and the window message she was more determined to stay awake, but it was getting harder, especially with her parents urging her to get some rest. But making friends with coffee was what kept her going.

She finally finished whatever she was writing and sent it to someone; she quickly shut down her computer and quickly ran into the kitchen for some more of the sweet brown waker-upper.

* * *

Nancy stared at herself in her bathroom mirror. She was alone in the house; Teresa didn't come home, and Mrs. Kinner was probably trying to keep her reputation at the party. Nancy saw her reflection, but she thought of herself as a monster, for the first time in her life she hated herself.

What she did to Teresa was cruel. She remembered when she first found out about Teresa's sexuality when she told her she had a crush on a girl that she saw knew. Since then, Nancy couldn't make out why Teresa was like that. It was against the law of nature; there was Adam and Eve...a boy and girl. Why would she like her own sex?

But then Nancy thought that maybe, she would find true love before her. She was to kind to argue, to loyal to hate, always there to help others, sees the good in people...even her. But whenever she would try to help, Nancy would just throw it back in her face.

Nancy stared at herself once more, before picking up the knife she got from the kitchen and placed it on her wrist. She couldn't take it anymore, her life was a wreck and there was no chance of redemption. She closed her eyes and steadied the blade, her final thought...''I'm so sorry Teresa!''

SLIT! She cut and yelled in pain. She collapsed to the floor, slowly losing consciousness. But in the end she didn't' (at least she thought), she looks at her wrist to see the cut gone. She gets up and looks around for the knife, it was gone to. She looks in the mirror to see herself, but also not see herself. It was another Nancy, one that could have been; she looked the same except her hair was tide back in a ponytail. And her face was one of care and bravery. Was this me? Nancy thought.

She then turned to the bathtub to see it was full. She didn't do that; no one else was here. She approached it slowly, she could hear splashing noises from it, yet the water was still. Nancy stood over the edge. Maybe she was in heaven, or hell, a limbo? Or maybe...

BOOM! A hand bursts from the water grabbing Nancy by the hair; she screams in pain and plead as she is dragged into the tub and in the water. She looks to see herself in a never-ending sea; she swims desperately to the surface. When she does she hangs on to the edge, gradually climbing out. Then she notices where she is...a large boiler room.

Nancy turns to see the puddle start to change shape and move; taking the form of a man with a cloak, a hat and a glove with knives...Freddy. Nancy stared at the man, but can't see his face from the shadow under his hat; Freddy looked at the poor girl, knowing who she was all too well.

''Love the new look...Nancy!'' He remembers her!

''How do you...who are...'' She stutters crawling from him, but he slowly walks towards her.

''You don't know me! But you did once, or will? It doesn't matter...now you're mine!'' Nancy looks to see his face for the first time, but before getting a proper look, his face lights on fire. Nancy watches horrified, as the flames die to see Freddy's burnt face. In one life, she looked upon this face and turned away from it. Now she couldn't take her eyes away as she starts to scream. Freddy smiles again.

''Knew you would prefer the original look. HAHAHA!''

* * *

Kristin took a sip of her coffee as her father walked in on her. Normally he would have a worried look, but he seemed quite calm today, Kristin knew something was up.

''How was work?'' She asks.

''A real bitch. So you got any sleep?''

''What's it to ya?''

''Don't think I haven't noticed you haven't been sleeping young lady, that has got to stop honey''.

Kristin just walks past him, but stops feeling a bit drowsy ''I feel weird?'' She looks at her coffee to see it was slightly more murky and different colour.

''Oh God! What did you do?''

''Sleeping pills. Kristin, you're going to drive yourself mad unless you get some sleep!''

''Why?''

''Is this about what that prankster did to the window? Kristin...why is falling asleep so bad?''

''Have you ever been so scared that it just disrupts your life completely. And you feel like there is nothing you can do about it, that's how I feel!''

''Look, Kristin. I'm sorry I did that...''

''Sorry? Dad, you just murdered me. Try to say sorry at my funeral!'' She tries to keep herself awake but soon she falls to the floor, everything was going blurry. Soon Kristin was asleep.

Becky sits on her bed looking through photos of her and Steven, and then came to the pictures of her and Megan; she thought who was the real victim of Steven's love? She lay back, holding the album in her hands. Becky was asleep.

Megan was in the other room, the thought of Nick dying. Was it her fault? Soon the guilt helped her drift off. Megan was asleep.

Tabby was lying in her bed, but kept her head up to look around her room to see only her stuff. She was always alone. She hated it. As a tear trickled down her eye; Tabby was asleep.

Teresa cried on the park bench. She couldn't go home, how could she face her mother and father now that they know. But she didn't have to worry about that, for soon, Teresa was asleep.

Wendy was tired, she had been looking for Teresa all evening; but couldn't find her. She collapsed on her bed, and the tired girl gave in. Wendy was asleep.

Ryan paced back and forth. The memory of Weasel's stories still buried in his head, and weren't going to be forgotten any time soon. That is why Ryan held on, and he didn't fall asleep.

Steven lay on his bed thinking about what Becky said, did he still love Megan? Was love too strong to simple ditch? Going deep into his thoughts he lost reality. And finally, Steven was asleep.

SCREECH! The horrible sound of metal scrapped against stone blasted Steven's eyes open. He tries to get up but can't, he looks around to see himself in a cave of some kind, and he's strapped to a stone slab.

''HAHAHA!'' Steven looks in front f him to see Freddy (his not burnt self) stand watching him.

''More lambs for the slaughter!'' Steven hears moaning and looks to see Becky, Megan, Tabby, Teresa and Wendy all asleep strapped on their own stone slabs. He struggles trying to get free, but he can't. The others are sleeping like rocks, but soon they started to twitch and grumble.

Freddy looks at each of them ''Just like old times...only better!''

* * *

Becky bolts up, sweat covering her face. She sits on her bedroom floor, where her bed should be. She starts to cough and is chocking on something. She coughs harder and finds it hard to breath; then a thick black string emerges from her mouth. She grabs it and starts pulling it out. The feel of it was sickening. She carries on pulling; already it was about three feet long. Then she feels something bigger in her mouth, attached to the string. She gently tugs, and it starts to scurry. She has a rat in her mouth. She screams and vomits the rat out. The horrible creature, thrice the size of a big rat slowly walks toward Becky, hungry for fresh meat.

Tabby bolts up to see herself on the bay of a lake. She was somehow in a bikini. She gets to her feet and immediately hears a cry for help. That's when she sees in the lake, a little boy drowning. His cries of help were heart-breaking to Tabby, but she would be no help she couldn't swim, she was deathly afraid of water since a bully pushed her in a lake when she was little. ''I'm sorry!'' She says to the boy as she turns and steps into more water. She backs up, and steps in more water. She wasn't standing on the edge of a lake anymore, she was standing on an island in the ocean, and island that just managed to fit her feet. Now she was the one calling for help.

A bright light forces Teresa to wake up. She can't even see where it was coming from. She puts her hand out to block the light, but it just goes through her hand. The light then takes the form of someone ''Nancy? What do you want?'' Teresa spat at Nancy who was walking to her, her body glowing before soon the light was gone ''I want you!'' She says seductively. And before Teresa can ask, Nancy leaps onto her and begins kissing her. Shocked, Teresa throws her off, and then gets a slap from her. ''You are a disgrace Teresa!'' Teresa backs away as Nancy changes into Mrs. Kinner ''Why can't you just be a normal girl?''. ''I am normal!'' Teresa shouts at her. Then she hears laughing and looks around to see faces floating around her, just the eyes and mouths laughing at her, and chanting ''not normal, not normal, not normal'' and then she sees Wendy with the faces, chanting and laughing as well. Teresa curls into a ball, begging for the noise to stop, but it won't.

Wendy hangs on for dear life, she was hanging by a thread literally, and she was hanging onto a giant spider web. She looks around the web cavern, looking for spiders, she sees none. But that is the least of her worries, she tries to climb on the thread, but it was so sticky that her hands were stuck on it. She tries to move her leg, that is when she falls. But the stuck hands keep her hanging. Below her are just more webs, so thick she can't see what's below, more webs? Never-ending hole? Then she feels a little tickle on her hand, she looks to see a tiny black widow move on her hand. She gasps, she tries to move her hands but they won't budge. From inside the thick webs more black widows scurry and climb onto her hands, down her arms and cover her body. Wendy closes her mouth trying to keep them out. But that didn't stop them from her eyes, ears or nose.

Kristin wakes up from where she fell. She gets up and quickly runs into the kitchen to see her father, but he wasn't there. Instead on the table were three large kitchen knives. Why would her dad put them there? He knew she had a problem with knives. The knives then stood vertically and started to spin. The scraping noise reminded her of the man again. She runs down the hall, from behind her knife burst through the floor. She quickened her pace, as the knives grew bigger and moved faster. She made it to the stairs and started to run up. CRASH! From the top of the stairs hundreds of knives tumble down the stairs. She runs back down to the hall, and seven huge knives burst from the floor trapping her. She can't fit through, trapped she closes her eyes hoping to wake from this nightmare. CRASH! She jumps as a knife falls from the roof; but when Kristin looks up there is no roof, it's a sky that is raining knives. They fall to the ground, some landing point first just missing her. They start to land closer, but she can't go anywhere.

Megan opens her eyes. She was lying in her bed. Then she feels something else in her bed, she turns quickly to see a surprised Steven ''Whoa babe you okay?'' He asks drowsily. ''Steve? What...what...''. ''I'm going out, check on the baby okay!'' He gets up and leaves the room; he shuts the door and instantly BANG! Megan jumps back at the sound of thunder; then she hears another sound, a baby crying. She walks over to a cradle at the end of the room, just below a window. Outside, it was horrible; but Megan was more concerned with the baby in the cradle. She noticed the little bracelet the baby had, she read the name on it..._Megan._ This was her. THUD! Megan looks behind her to see the bedroom door creak open; but this was now a different bedroom, it was her old bedroom. ''Oh no!'' She gasped. She know remembers; her, the room, the weather this was a night that would scar her forever. She quickly grab a torch from the drawer and looked under the cradle; if this was what she thought it was...''AHHHH!'' It was. Under the cradle, a large rat. Megan backs away, and watches it scurry up the side of the cradle, reach the top and look down devilishly at the baby. Megan was too frightened to even save herself.

''WAKE UP! GUYS WAKE UP!'' Steven screamed, but the others remained asleep. They moaned and groaned, but didn't wake. Freddy walked up to Steven, knives at the ready.

''Do worry, this won't hurt. Not one...little...bit!'' He taunts. Freddy brings his claw back and slashes. Steven's last thought _''Don't do this''_ And then something happened, Freddy's hand stopped, centimetres from Steven's face. Freddy tries to slash, but something is preventing him from cutting the boy. Then he hears what Steven is thinking _''Let me go!''_ With no control, Freddy obeys. He cuts at Steven's restraints, Freddy tells his body to stop; but it's not listening to his thoughts, it's listening to Steven's.

Once free, Steven uses this to his advantage whatever he was doing _''Don't move!''_ Freddy remained still. Steven ran to each of the group ''GUYS WAKE UP PLEASE!'' Nothing, there was no way to wake them. Then Steven tries something else; concentrating on everyone he thought _''Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!''_

One by one, they all wake with a start. Steven helps to untie their restraints. But he doesn't realise that in using his mind on others, he lost his control over Freddy. Once he frees everyone, he helps Becky to her feet, not noticing Freddy behind them about to strike!

''STEVEN...BECKY!'' Megan screams. And then the impossible happens, from her hands she fires green kinetic energy. BOOM! The blast strikes Freddy sending him flying.

The group all look at Megan. She just stares at her hands ''How...did I do that?''

''We're still asleep!'' Steven says ''This is a dream, we can do what we want here...''

BOOM! ''AHHHHH!'' Freddy blasts from the rubble. He fixes his rage onto Megan, they have dream powers.

''NOOOO! NOT AGAIN! I KILLED THE LAST ONES, I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU AS WELL!'' He teleports in front of Megan, his claws about to hit.

''NO!'' Becky screams. A blue light emerges from her body, and takes the form of a panther. The panther leaps onto Freddy, pushing him past Megan. The group all gather around Steven.

''What do we do?'' Tabby asks.

''Anything! Just think and do!'' Steven shouts. Freddy grabs the panther's throat and drives his claw into its gut, and it disappears into a blue sparkle.

Tabby takes a deep breath and focuses on the stone slab/beds. She lifts them with her mind and throws them at Freddy. One connects, but Freddy cuts through it and charges at the group. Teresa closes her eyes and the group back away from her, as she grows and shape-shifts into a huge bull elephant. BOOM! She slams her trunk into Freddy's side and he flies into a wall. She then turns back, and stares at the others.

''Cool!''

Wendy then hears Freddy she did like before inside her head, she hears his thoughts _''Your mine little piggy!''_

''TERESA DUCK NOW!'' She calls. Teresa does so; Freddy teleports and slashes at her head but misses. He then looks forward to see Kristin; one hand covered in fire, the other in water. She blasts a huge flamethrower and water gun at him BAM! And hits him in the gut.

Freddy crashes and lands on his hands and knees. He gets to his feet, but can't move. _''You will not move! You will not move!''_ Steven commands in his head. Freddy seems subdued for the moment, but Wendy reads his mind.

''_Come to Freddy!''_

''STEVEN!'' She runs and pulls Steven to the ground just as Freddy teleports and tires to slash him. He teleports again. The group huddle up and get ready for the next attack. Five seconds pass, nothing. Ten seconds pass, nothing. They wait and wait, but still nothing. Maybe they did it?

''AHHHH!'' They look up to see Nancy hung by a rope around her neck, with Freddy floating beside her.

''At least I get one of you! And it's my favourite!'' He prepares to slit her throat, but a shadow catches his attention. He looks to see a crow fly into his face, and claw his eyes out. Freddy yells in pain, and as he swings his hand, he cuts the ropes and Nancy falls. Tabby then levitates her a bit, slowly bringing her gently back to ground. The crow lands and turns back into Teresa.

''What now?'' Becky asks.

''I'll try to wake us up!'' He starts to use his power, but then a circle of fire surrounds them. Freddy floats above them, the scars on his face slowly healing. Steven then seems more concerned with the fire.

''Steve come on!'' Megan shouts.

But Steven stands terrified of the flames around them; the heat, the look Steven was terrified. Becky grabbed his face and forced him to look at her.

''STEVE PLEASE!'' She begs.

Steven looks into her eyes and nods. He closes his eyes and concentrates _''Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!''._ They all disappear, and Freddy's grin turns into pure anger.

''NOOOOOO!''

* * *

The kids all awake from where they were asleep. Steven quickly gets out of his bed, Becky and Megan check on each other and leave, Tabby as well, and Wendy, and Kristin. Nancy covered her cut wrist, it wasn't too bad, and she left. Teresa woke up on the park bench and waited for the others to arrive. They all just waited for a moment seeing who was going to speak first.

''That was the guy!'' Kristin said.

''He is real'' Teresa stuttered.

''And he's in our dreams'' Tabby cut in.

''But how?'' Megan asked.

''Don't know!'' Becky answered.

''He seems to know us'' Nancy gasped.

''And we don't even know who he is!'' Steven finished.

''I do!'' Wendy spoke ''When I read his thoughts I heard his name...Freddy Krueger!''

* * *

_So the group's first battle with Freddy; don't worry if you thought it was too short, there will be plenty more battles ahead. Next time- The group discover Freddy's origins, Teresa and Wendy have a little talk, as do Steven and Becky, and another death...who? You'll find out soon enough!_


	6. He's a Bad One

**Rurrlock & ShadowLord's A New Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. However, original characters are owned by us!

Note: Calluna Rose and ShadowLord already know what I'm going to say...Thanks for the reviews, and to all other readers as well, you guys are great.

Characters created by ShadowLord 1329 and Wes Craven

Story created by Rurrlock-God of Power

**Chapter 6: He's a Bad One**

Monday 16th March 1981

Weasel let go of the table and balance on his broken chair. He moved his body slightly to keep balance. This was how bored he was at the moment. He was wishing for something to happen.

''WEASEL!'' A voice shouted, and Weasel fell back on his chair landing with a thud, and a large bump on his head and his chair broken again. He gets onto his knees and sees Steven, Becky, Megan, Tabby, Teresa, Wendy, Kristin and Nancy walk to him.

''Yeah, no one goes with the simple knock on the door anymore. Wait, aren't you suppose to be at school?''

''We need to talk!'' Steven said ignoring Weasel's comment. Weasel could tell something was wrong with the group; they were all sweating, covered in dust and Nancy's hand were bloody.

''Go ahead, what's up?''

''Yesterday, you talked about people dying in their dreams...''

''Wait...'' Weasel cut in ''I said it was a theory police had...''

''What about people sharing dreams?''

Weasel looks at each of the group before answering ''Well...there has been some...wait why are we talking about this?''

''Because just a few hours ago, we all fell asleep and shared the same dreams about some guy who was going to kill us! We got hurt in the dream and the cuts and bruises all happened in real life''.

Weasel always trusted Steven but...''I'm sorry buddy, but this is a little hard to take in''.

Wendy steps forward ''We have another question''.

''Fire away!''

''Have you ever heard of anyone called Freddy Krueger?''

''Fred Krueger?''

''You know him?'' Steven asks.

''Oh yeah, heard of him. He was a pretty bad one; a child murderer a couple of years ago, he got arrested but then the station...''

''Wait, wait start over!'' Steven said.

Weasel sat down on his chair, and took in a deep breath preparing his long story ''Freddy Krueger, the Springwood Slasher, the bastard child of a hundred maniacs whatever people called him he was one thing...a monster. In the mid 1940's, a nun was accidently left in a lunatic asylum with over a hundred of the most insane criminals...''

''My God!'' Teresa said.

''God didn't save her. She was raped, probably by all of them. And it left her with a child...''

''Freddy?'' Steven asked.

Weasel nodded and continued ''His mum gave him up for adoption. He grew up, was treated badly by his step-father and kids at school. But as he grew up, his desire for younger...people remained. By the mid 60s, over twenty kids in Springwood had been murdered by someone called the Springwood Slasher...''

''Over twenty?'' Becky gasped.

''For a while he got away, but then he was ratted out by his own daughter when he murdered his wife. He was trialled; they found out he used an ice-cream truck to lure the kids, that he...not only killed them he...he...molested them...''

The whole group seemed to stop breathing for a moment ''And his favourite weapon, was a glove that had four...''

''Knives for fingers'' Kristin said.

''Can I please tell the story here? He was found guilty and arrested...funny story, no one confirmed who signed his search warrant. Anyways, Ten years he spent in there, it was certain he was going to stay there longer. But then in 1973, a crazy officer...''

''Burnt the station down, killing everyone inside'' Nancy said.

''And how do you know?'' Weasel asked her.

''Because my dad was there when it happened!''

''Oh...yeah so...place burnt down, and his body was never recovered.''

''So he's dead?'' Steven says.

''Some people think so, but like I said his body was the only one that wasn't recovered; so he must have got out during the commotion and escaped. So the police search for him, but he was never seen. So Springwood has presumed him dead. But there was a case in 1978 were a Mexican kid said he saw a man that resembled Freddy as a circus announcer. The police searched, but never found him. But that's not even the weird part...''

''What is the weird part?'' Steven asked.

''I was getting to it...'' Weasel hated being interrupted during his stories ''During his time in the slammer, some of the inmates would say how he would talk to himself, as if he was talking to God. And they also said how he would sometimes do these voodoo rituals and chants. But he stopped that...one week before the fire. And after the fire when they searched his cell, they found carving on his wall. They were pictures of Krazar, Althur and Mukarh...the Dream Demons'' When Weasel said that, the group knew that had to be it; those demons must have given him his powers.

Then something else came to Steven's mind. ''Weasel, when did the deaths of children at night start to increase?''

''Well...I heard how there was a slight increase in deaths in Springwood in 1978...''

''That's when Freddy returned. After the fire he was on the run, he must have started that circus to get to more children. He must have come back when the search died down''.

The group couldn't say anymore, this was already too much for them. But at least now they know who their enemy is!

* * *

Teresa helped Nancy back to their house; they didn't talk on the way back. Even if they wouldn't talk about Freddy, they didn't have anything else to talk about without going mad at each other. And Teresa didn't want to argue with Nancy now, with her wrist and what she was going through. Who knows what Freddy did to her in the nightmare? Nancy couldn't get that face out of her mind; something inside told her that she had seen that face before, but she hasn't. But he sure remembered her!

Teresa and Nancy walked in the door and almost instantly...''Teresa, come here please'' Mrs. Kinner called rather calmly. Nancy looked at Teresa worriedly as she waited in the hall, while Teresa made her way into the kitchen. Mr. And Mrs. Kinner were sitting at the table; but what Teresa was looking at was all her stuff on the floor, packed in bags and suitcases.

''So that's it?'' Teresa said ''You're just going to kick me out!''

''I think that this is the best option for you...''

''You mean for you!'' Teresa spat at her.

Mrs. Kinner was shocked by this fight back ''The Kinner family has for generations been Springwood's greatest citizens. We respect our culture, and I was hoping that you would be the same''.

The blind Mr. Kinner spoke up ''Honey, maybe this isn't the best...''

''It is the best dear!'' Mrs. Kinner strictly broke in, then she turned her attention back onto Teresa ''I honestly don't care where you go, just as long as it is far enough from me!''

''That's enough!'' Nancy shouted as she walked into the kitchen and stood in between mother and daughter.

''You know you think that you're the government here, that you're the great messiah who thinks that you are doing the best for everyone. Let me tell you about how I think of you! All the times I've been out with boys...or taking drugs, other people would call me a bad or cruel person. But I didn't listen to them because I didn't think I was a bad person...because my image of a bad person has always been you! You're nothing but a cruel, racist, heartless BITCH!''

Teresa couldn't help but smile; it seemed like a lifetime ago since Nancy was this protective of someone. Mrs. Kinner didn't flinch though, if fact she just smiled ''I don't think that you have any say in the matter...after all you're not even a Kinner. How would you like it if I took you back to the orphanage my slut sister found you in!''

Nancy started to panic, she remembers that place; she hated it, she was scared of it. And also it was not like Mrs. Kinner to curse with her wanting to speak the proper tongue. But Nancy held her ground; a new part (or maybe old?) of herself told her to be brave and protect her friend...her sister.

''That place does better cooking then you!'' Nancy said. Mrs. Kinner's smile dropped, that was here trump card to scare Nancy, and it wasn't working.

Teresa stepped in front of Nancy ''It's okay''.

''What?'' Nancy said shocked.

''I've wanted to get out of here anyway. Take care!'' She goes to get her bags. She grabs one bag with her clothes and tries to get the other, but Mrs. Kinner grabs the bag before her ''I believe these are the ones I brought, they could still be worth something'' She said.

But Teresa just shrugged; she turned to her dad and hugged him. He whispered in her ear when Mrs. Kinner wasn't listening.

''If there is anything I can do, just call okay?''

Teresa nods ''I love you dad''

She turns to leave, Nancy stops her for a moment ''I'm so, so sorry!'' Nancy says while trying to hold back tears.

''It's okay...I forgive you!'' Teresa says and she walks out of the door leaving the Kinner house forever. Mrs. Kinner tries to get back to whatever she was doing, but Nancy just stands and looks at the door gob-smacked. Nancy didn't know what to think. How can Teresa forgive her just like that? After all she had done?

* * *

Ryan sat down on the park bench shocked; Steven was sitting next to him. He had just told Ryan the story Weasel told them.

''This guy can actually go into your dreams?''

''Yeah''

''And if you die in the dream...''

''You die for real!'' Steven cuts in.

''Jesus! And to make it worse, this guy still lives in Springwood?''

''We think!''

''If he does, then it doesn't matter whether you're asleep or awake''.

Steven nodded, and Ryan was taking deeper breaths. He then turned to see someone approaching; he nudged Steven to look, he did and saw Becky walking to them. Ryan could tell Steven wasn't in the mood for more fighting, so he got up and walked to Becky.

''I need to talk to him'' Becky whispered.

''I don't think he's in the mood right now!''

''Please...I want to talk to him!'' She begged.

''What's up'' Steven said as he was standing behind Ryan. Ryan knew they needed to be alone, so he walked away leaving them.

''I'm sorry'' Becky said.

''For what?''

''For the way I acted, I was so scared...''

''We saw someone die, I think that...''

''Just wait...'' Becky cut in ''That's what I'm trying to say. We saw Nick die right before our eyes, and what do I do? I was more concerned about your admirers. I was so selfish that...I don't blame you if you hate me...I hate myself''.

''I don't. And I need to say this Becky. There is a part of me that still misses Megan; and there is a part of me that wishes that we could start over. So I can understand if you hate me''.

The two remained quiet for a moment, not show on what to say. But Becky eventually broke the silence ''Tell me, if there is a part of you that wants Megan back why don't you go back with her?''

''Because, then I wouldn't be with you. I'm not going to lie and say I've gotten over Megan because I haven't, but I have you. And being with you I feel incredible; I feel confident, I feel strong, I feel like I can do anything. And I can't imagine not being without you ever!''

Becky's face glows a bit, with a little smile growing on her face ''I got scared when Megan and Tabby came because...you're the first boyfriend I've ever had. I felt threatened; I didn't know how to handle this. And I thought that if you were going to be chased by girls all your life, you'll eventually find someone better than me...''

''I could be stalked for a thousand years, and never come across a smarter, funnier, and more beautiful girl than you!''

Becky started to shed tears of joy; Steven wipe them of her face. They both looked in each other's eyes and thought the same thing _''I love you!''_ They then both had their most passionate kiss yet; this one wasn't a simple kiss, this was a binding love.

A love that even Tabby, who was watching from afar (again) could tell would never be broken. She watched them kissing, and normally she would imagine herself in Becky's position. But as she did this time, she thought would anyone be in Steven's position? Tabby had been chasing Steven for so long; she didn't think there would be anyone else.

''You keep this up, you'll eventually get arrested!'' Ryan joked as he walked up behind her.

Tabby just shrugged ''Don't worry, from the looks of it I won't be getting to Steven anytime soon''.

''Tell me what is it about Steven that attracts every girl...cause I look almost exactly like him, yet all the girls mob him!''

Tabby laughs a bit and Ryan is a bit surprised ''Did I just make you laugh? No way?''

Tabby laughs a bit harder ''Don't pat yourself on the back, I'm not one for laughing''.

''Cause you don't have anyone to make you laugh?''

Tabby's smile disappears and Ryan walks closer to her ''I'm sorry that was a bit uncalled for''.

''No it's true...'' Tabby says ''I've spent so long concentrating on Steven, I haven't paid anyone else any attention!''

''Maybe if you dropped the stalker attitude you'll find someone''.

''I've been alone my whole life, why would people start to take notice of me now?'' Tabby asks, and when she turns to Ryan, he has actually gone a bit red.

''Well...I'm...just saying this as a helper...but you're not...unattractive you're actually quite attractive...eh...um...''

Tabby starts to blush as well, and her smile returns.

Ryan continues ''And if you let people get to know you...they might like you more!''

''Thanks, I really mean it thanks!'' Tabby smiles at Ryan and he starts to blush harder ''I've got to...uh...thingy...um...see ya!'' Ryan leaves.

Tabby looks back to see Steven and Becky have gone. She smiles thinking maybe she won't be alone if she tried. So she heads off, and for once, not in the same direction as Steven.

* * *

Teresa sits in her usual place whenever she wants to be alone, the park bench. It can get really lonely, especially at night, but right now Teresa didn't mind the loneliness. After all, she thought she would have to get use to this.

''So here you are!'' Teresa turned to see Wendy walk up behind her ''Mind if I sit here?''

Teresa scooted over for Wendy to sit down next to her. Teresa just kept her head down, looking at the ground.

''So what are you doing out here anyway?'' Wendy asked.

Teresa had a bit of trouble getting the words out at first, but finally...''My mum...kicked me out!''

''What? Why?'' Wendy gasped.

''I...it's nothing really! She just...doesn't see eye to eye with me about how I feel'' Teresa sobbed. She tried to stay strong, and act like she could handle it; but sitting next to Wendy, she couldn't help herself.

''Teresa...I know...um...I know'' Wendy tried to say without hurting Teresa's feelings, but Teresa knew what she was going to say.

''You were there weren't you? You heard Nancy''.

''I'm sorry. I came to Nick's place to see how you and Nancy were doing when I heard...I should have said something what she did was awful...''

''It's okay'' Teresa stated.

''How is it okay? She just...and to everyone. How can it be okay?''

''Because afterwards she then showed she was really a caring person. Against my mum, we both showed each other who we really are. And I'm grateful for that!''

Wendy understood what Teresa meat and stopped arguing. She noticed that Teresa was starting to shiver.

''So you don't have a place to stay?'' Wendy asked. Teresa just stayed silent trying to avoid eye contact with her.

''You know you can stay at my place!''

Teresa then looked at her ''I don't think that would be the best idea''.

''Trust me, my parents wouldn't care if you had three heads, they will let you stay!''

''I don't want to be any trouble...''

''My place is big enough don't worry. Come on!''

Teresa gives this a bit of thought. It wasn't the fact that Wendy knew about Teresa sexuality, it was about how she would think Wendy would react if she told her she was falling in love with her. But she thought about Wendy; she wanted her to stay, so for her...

''Alright!''

Wendy jumped up excited. Teresa gets up and turns to get her suitcase, when she feels a coat placed over her. She looks behind to see a coatless Wendy ''It's a bit cold tonight...so...for you!''

''Thanks...for everything!'' And with that the two made their way together.

* * *

Ryan starts walking through a large amount of bushes. Tall and thick, he could hardly make out where he was going let alone walking past them. For some reason, he couldn't get Tabby out of his head.

''Oh come on, there is no way I like her like that. I mean she's an okay person but...no I'm just going to not think about her. I not even going to remember Tabby's name...OH WHO AM I KIDDING! I'm thinking about her, I can't get her out of my head, hell I'm even talking to myself about her'' _Her, her, her_ his words echoed down the giant cliff edge he had just walked to.

From the bushes Ryan looked out to see a cliff edge that led to nothing; there was no bottom, no horizon, it was just pitch black. Ryan look down, to see the never-ending fall. He stumbled back taking in deep breaths...he hated heights.

''Okay? Guess I don't go this wayYYYYYY!'' Ryan screamed when he turned back to almost fall of the edge of another cliff. Ryan tried to walk backwards, but as he did, the cliff followed him. Ryan quickened his pace, but so did the edge. He turns around again only to come across the other edge. Not being able to do anything else, he closes his eyes; he can't be scared of something he can't see.

He stands still, keeping his eyes shut. And it was working; he couldn't see how high he was and was starting to calm down. That is until a small gush of wind seemed to blow behind him pushing him forward. His eyes darted open to see him just managing to regain his footing. He was forced to stand and look down. For hours on end he stood, not being able to turn and run, not being able to walk away, not even being able to shut his eyes. He stood shaking, his legs were weak as where his eyes. He felt sick just having to watch this torture.

It felt like days before his body started to fail him, he was swaying left and right soon he would have no choice but to fall. He thought sooner rather than later. He closed his eyes and waited for the wind to gently push him to his grave. He felt something that was like wind but not quite...breath. He then felt the presence of someone standing behind him, stroking what felt like knives on his back...

''Ready!'' The voice spoke, it was somewhat unreadable but Ryan didn't care. He remembered Steven's talk about this guy that can kill you in your dreams, this must be the guy! Sucking up his fear, he thought maybe he could end this first. He quickly turns to take the knives from his back and plunge them into the person behind him.

Ryan's courage and victorious feel disappeared when he saw who it was that was standing behind him...Tabby.

''Ryan...what...did you do?'' Tabby grunted out weakly, blood trickling from her mouth and the wound in her stomach where Freddy's claw was buried.

''Oh my...Tabby, no...I didn't...I thought...''

''It's okay...if we die...'' Tabby stuttered, as a sly smile emerged on her face. And before Ryan could blink, Tabby spins around and slams into Ryan. The blades that had gone through her had now been punctured into Ryan.

''...we die together! HAHAHA!'' Tabby spins around again, to face Ryan but instead of him seeing Tabby's face, he sees Freddy's. Ryan coughs out blood, looking at his stomach to see four knives buried in his stomach. Freddy looks at his glove to see the knives were gone, but with a flick of his wrist four new knives appear on the glove.

Freddy grabs Ryan's throat and crushes hard, before finally pushing him back. Ryan was still alive; Freddy made sure that he would stay alive until he hit the bottom. As he fell, Ryan heard Freddy laugh echo down the cliff. He saw brief flashes of all the bad events in his life. But instead of watching this; he closes his eyes again and remembers all the good events in his life. All of the friends he has known, everything that made his life worth living. Soon darkness consumed him, and thinking about all those memories, he passes away before he hits the ground.

* * *

''I'm telling you Margret, I heard something!'' Harry Johnston said to his wife as they walked up the stairs.

''Maybe you're just being paranoid?'' Margret said back. Harry got to the top of the stairs as he stopped and turned to his wife.

''Okay, maybe you're right. Maybe Ryan hasn't invited any girls over and is...''

''RYAN JOHNSTON!'' Margret shouted as she barged past Harry and started walking to Ryan's room. Harry had a big smile on his face ''Works Everytime...''

''AHHHHHHH!'' He heard Margret scream. He turns and runs to see her on the floor weeping; the door to Ryan's bedroom was open. And he looks in to see as sight that will haunt him for the rest of his life. He didn't know what or how, but he knew that his son Ryan Johnston...was dead.

* * *

_Freddy just keeps on killing, can he be stopped? The answer to that question is almost here. Really hope you have enjoyed mine and ShadowLord's story, this is for the fans by the fans. Next time- The group continuously try to stay awake in anyway they can, Freddy decides to learn a bit about our heroes and...someone in the group will fall asleep, have an epic one on one battle with Freddy...but will meet their end! Who: Steven, Becky, Megan, Tabby, Kristin, Teresa, Wendy or Nancy? Find out next time! _


	7. Seven Minutes to Midnight

**Rurrlock & ShadowLord's A New Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. However, original characters are owned by us!

Note: Calluna Rose and ShadowLord, all the other readers reading, thank you for your views. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Characters created by ShadowLord1329 and Wes Craven

Story created by Rurrlock-God of Power

**Chapter 7: Seven Minutes to Midnight**

Monday 16th March 1981 11:53pm

A young boy watched as his parents were walking down a dark alley at night. They didn't even seem to know that little boy was there; they were just talking to themselves about something. Then the little boy felt a trickle of water go down his face, he looked up to see it was starting to rain. Slowly spitting at first, but then it started to come down harder.

''LET GO! HELP!'' The little boy heard, he looked by down to see his mum and dad attacked by a thug with a knife. The boy runs to try to help, but he doesn't seem to be getting any closer. He can do nothing but watch as SLASH! His mum goes to the floor, her throat cut.

''Mummy!''

SLASH! His dad is cut across the torso, and he falls to the ground. He was still alive, but only just. The boy stops running as he looks at the thug...and he was looking back. The boy whimpered and backed away like a scared puppy. The thug just stood there, his maggot infested face smiling, loving the fear he was giving this boy.

The dad rolled over a bit to face the little boy ''Steven...run!''

The little boy saw his reflection in the puddle, he was no longer a little boy, but he was a 17 year old...a 17 year old Steven Johnston. The thug screamed in a terrible high pitch and drove the knife into Steven's father, his father however let out a scream that sounded like it was coming from a little girl; and for a breath flash, his father's face resembled a little girls.

''NOOOO!''

''Steven...Steven look at me, wake up!'' Becky yelled. Steven calmed down and looked around to see him and Becky in her bedroom, lying in her bed, the covers hiding their naked bodies. Steven tried to get his breathing back under control; Becky hugged him tightly not wanting to let him go.

''It's okay you're awake now, it was just a dream''.

''It wasn't a dream...a memory''.

''It was your parents wasn't it?'' Becky knew about Steven's parents and the nightmares he had about them.

''I just don't understand how I can remember how they died, when I wasn't even there!''

''Steven you lost your parents...that is unimaginable. You just...it's just too hard for someone to lose them that early. And of course this Freddy Krueger doesn't help...'' Becky yawned. And Steven looked up at her ''You're tired too''.

''I want to go to sleep so bad...but if we do, he'll get us!''

Steven brushed a bit of her hair away from her face, and she looked at him ''As long as you've got me, that bastard won't get anywhere near you!''

Becky smiled again and the two kissed ''How did I ever get into a fight with you...I'm really sorry'' Becky said.

''I think over the last ten minutes we showed how sorry we are'' Steven joked. A sly grin then appeared on Becky's face ''Oh, I don't know. I don't think I've shown you how sorry I really am'' They started kissing again, it was then starting to get a little more intimate between them as they went for round 2.

KNOCK! KNOCK! ''Becky we need to talk'' Megan called from behind Becky's bedroom door.

''She has perfect timing doesn't she?'' Becky whispered frustrated.

''I know Steven's in there as well...I just want to talk to both of you'' Megan called again, but this time her voice seemed to break a bit. Becky then seemed a bit more worried about what she was going to say; since the date went wrong, the two sisters haven't talked at all. But Becky and Steven got dressed and went out to see what Megan was calling for.

* * *

''Finally, finished!'' Weasel leapt up with joy after finally fixing his favourite chair. He took a seat and started spinning on it. He stopped and out of nowhere a man was standing in front of him.

''AH!'' Weasel screamed ''Whoa, sorry buddy. Just don't do that okay? I've had enough of that lately!''

''My apologies'' Freddy responded. He then found another chair and sat down.

''So what can I do for you?'' Weasel asked.

''Information...do you know someone by the name of Steven Johnston?''

Weasel flinched a bit, but he kept calm, he wasn't about to rat out Steven a third time ''Never heard of him!''

''Really? Because from what I heard, you know everyone in Springwood. And you're telling me the one person I'm looking for...you don't know him?''

''Well...um...I'm one of those people that...needs to see the face. You know, remember from actually seeing him, so unless you have a picture?'' Weasel tried to sneak his way out, but was shocked to see Freddy pull out a picture of Steven from a year ago.

''Uh...um...'' Weasel was lost at first ''Oh yeah I've seen that kid before...but I don't know him!''

Freddy glances at Weasel, and Weasel starts to panic a bit more ''I mean...I've seen him walk by a couple of times, but I've never talked to him!''

''Where have you seen him?''

''Down by...Hilltop Street!''

''That's on the outskirts of Springwood, what would you be doing there?'' Freddy asked.

''Um...um...well I know his...I know his...um...''

''You're not a good liar!''

''Yeah well you're one to talk. I mean who are you? Are you with the police or what? Cause I could get you in trouble...'' He was cut off as Freddy lunges and grabs him by the throat slamming him into the wall. Weasel struggles and kicks but Freddy doesn't let go; he reaches into his cloak and when his hand comes out, it is inside a glove with knives for fingers. Weasel thrashes harder, but Freddy just brings him forward and slams the back of his head into the wall. He stops struggling as Freddy leans in.

''I went to his house, he wasn't there. From what I've heard you two are close friends, you must know where else he goes?'' He whispers calmly. Weasel gasps gently; his eyes fluttering, his head feeling fuzzy and he can feel the blood trickling from the back of his head. Freddy tightens his grip.

''Where is he?''

Weasel thinks of what to say, he remembers an old junkyard that was abandoned years ago ''Joe's Metal Man's, we hang around there sometimes...''

''I know that place is abandoned, has been for years. No one goes there...that's strike one...'' Freddy then plunges his claw into Weasel's side. He grunts in pain, but Freddy doesn't stop, he slams his head on the wall again.

''Let's try again, where is Steven?'' Freddy says a little more urgently. Weasel needed something that could work. Then he remembers Ryan saying he and his parents would be going out for the night ''He went to visit his cousin, Ryan Johnston, he told me...''

''You're lying; I was at Ryan's house. Steven wasn't there, but Ryan did just fine you, should have seen the look on his face before he died!''

Weasel's pain then seemed to disappear, he forgot about the wounds. Once those words came out of Freddy's mouth, Weasel found new strength. He lunged forward, but Freddy stayed strong, tightening his grip around the neck before slamming him into the wall harder, and plunging his claws on Weasel's other side.

''That's strike two...one more lie...and you're out!'' Freddy chuckled as he stroked his claw over Weasel's face.

''Tabatha'' Weasel grunted out.

''What?''

''Tabatha Gillespie, Steven's girlfriend. He's always with her, 37 Munkington Lane''.

Freddy then remembered the girl in the group's dream. Smiling he turned to Weasel ''It's very noble to tell the truth...especially when they are your last words!'' Freddy brought his claw back, and darted it into Weasel's stomach. He screamed for a moment, before finally passing away. Freddy lets go and Weasel slumps to the floor. He takes one last look at the boy before making his way out.

But if Freddy had stayed longer, he would have seen a motionless Weasel spring to life panting and laughing his head off while removing a scratched up metal jacket from under his shirt.

''Game, set & match to the street rat!'' Weasel laughed. He slowly and painfully got to his feet; Freddy's strikes did cut him a little. But he didn't care; he just tricked Freddy Krueger...twice because he told Freddy the wrong address. Weasel knew Tabby's parents were divorced; she was staying at her mum's while her dad was out. So Freddy was going to her dad's empty house. Weasel grunted and groaned as he made his way out to the street and head off to find Steven, never had victory hurt so much!

* * *

Teresa was taken back; Wendy told her that her parents were rich, but this was just...''Whoa!'' This wasn't a house, it was a mansion...seriously it's a mansion. Every room was at least four times the size of any room she has ever seen before. The rooms sparkled, not a speck of dust anywhere.

But something else struck Teresa, despite the large amount of room, and the obvious millions that the Lanes still had, there was nothing really special. There were modest tables and chairs, a small TV; the walls looked like they were painted by five year olds and not the professionals they could have hired.

''My parents are pretty tight!'' Wendy said helping Teresa carry her suitcase to the top of the (long) stairs.

''Tight?''

''Okay not exactly, but since the house they haven't spent big anymore''.

''Why...'' Teresa stumbled as he reached the top step, but thanks to Wendy's quick reflexes she just caught her hand and helped her steady herself. After a few seconds of silence they realise they were still holding hands, Teresa quickly let go ''Thanks'' She breathed out.

''No problem. So where was I...oh yeah, you can thank my uncle for making my parents tight. All my family are descendant from royalty; my uncle was just as rich as my parents. When I was about one or two, he got really addicted to gambling; a year later, he's lost everything. That taught my parents a lesson; if it's possible to earn this much money, it's possible to lose that much money as well''.

Wendy pointed to her bedroom down just to Teresa's left. Teresa opened it and went in expecting the same huge walls and space, but instead saw just a normal bedroom just about bigger then her own. Again nothing special; bed, cupboard, a stack of old board game, they only thing that did strike Teresa was the amount of videos she had, about thirty.

''Anyway...'' Wendy continued ''I prefer living the normal life anyway!''

''Why?'' Teresa asked as she left her suitcase in the corner. Wendy sat on her bed, and Teresa took a seat on the edge of it.

''Fancy, new or top-class places just make me feel uncomfortable. It just feels like it's...too much. I've grown up with my parents wanting to squeeze every penny, so I've just gotten use to not getting what I want. Although, there are the occasional latest clothes that I like'' Wendy joked, and Teresa laughed a bit.

''I'm like the opposite end of the barrel'' Teresa whispered ''We...are really low on money. And the fact that my dad's blind doesn't help. So we tried everything to pay bills; sell old pets, me being home-schooled, my mum...taking my dad's benefits...''

''She did that!'' A shocked Wendy gasped, Teresa just nodded.

''She was never the same when my dad got the disease that made him blind. She always wants to fit in with the top class, wanting to be the most perfect person, because she believed she was perfect. It was like she thought my dad was the disease. Nancy also got treated pretty badly by her...I was actually the only one in the family she didn't find a disappointment, till tonight''.

Teresa just kept her head down, while Wendy was still trying to gather the fact that someone like her mother actually exists ''How can she find you a disappointment?''

''I think that's pretty obvious''.

''So you like girls; what is wrong with liking someone that...you know you've got a much better chance of finding love then her''.

Teresa then slowly brought her head up and looked at Wendy ''What makes you say that?''

''Because what is there not to like about you?''

Teresa smiled at her and Wendy smiled back. Teresa's heart was beating faster; it felt like it was going up her throat.

''Yeah well, I haven't really had much luck finding someone''.

''Haven't you had any crushes?'' Wendy asked. And Teresa flinched a bit, but not because of the crush she had on her, but...

''I had a crush, my first crush about three years ago. I think it was cause of her I found out I...liked girls!''

''What happened to her?''

Teresa chocked up a bit before saying ''We lived...pretty close, her parents had died. And for a while it was good; I kinda took care of her, she really appreciated me hanging around with her and...I was enjoying being with her that almost out of the blue I say...I have a crush on her. Then one night, I told her how I felt...and...and...''

''Teresa, she didn't hurt you did she?'' Wendy asked with a voice full of concern.

Teresa nodded ''She slapped me across the face and called me a freak'' She quickly said before breaking down crying. Wendy moved closer and tightly hugged her, letting Teresa rest her head on her shoulder. Tears were starting to form in her eyes as well; how could someone be so cruel, especially to someone like Teresa.

''Teresa, you don't need someone like that, what she did was...just...''

''At least tonight I saw that old self of hers again'' Teresa cut in day-dreaming a bit. Now Wendy was confused ''Wait...what? Tonight, how...NANCY?'' Teresa nodded

''But...what...I mean...'' Wendy didn't even know how to begin this.

''We're not real sisters so I thought...we could. But she just wasn't in to me. In fact, I think it was me telling her to truth that turned her into...the Nancy you knew''.

Wendy started getting a better understanding of what Teresa was thinking; she placed her palm on Teresa's cheek and wiped away the tears flowing down her face. But even when the tears were gone, she kept her hand on her face, and this caused Teresa to shift uncomfortably.

''Teresa I've got to ask you something!'' She said quickly. Teresa didn't answer, but Wendy asked ''Do you have a crush on me?''

Teresa turned her head a bit so she wasn't looking at Wendy, but Wendy's hand was still on her cheek.

''How did you know?'' Teresa asked, but she kind of already knew the answer.

''Just...the way you look at me, the way you act around me, and that you don't want to be close to me now that I know you're gay''.

''Wendy...I've never told anyone about myself like this before, but I trust you. You're just so amazing; you're kind, funny, always there for me, and...I want to be your friend, I don't want to spoil what we have because...'' Teresa couldn't continue because Wendy's lips were on hers.

Teresa was quite shocked by this, she pulled back ''Wha...''

''I want to be more than friends. Teresa you're the first person that's ever listened to me; the first person that has actually cared about what I have to say. You're...amazing as well. You just make me feel special. I love you!''

Teresa was lost for words, was this a dream? No it wasn't...it was real!

''I love you so much!'' Teresa said, and the two's lips crashed into each other again this time with more passion, and they weren't holding back. The two sat on the bed kissing for what seemed like hours, everything around them seemed to glitter, their heads were buzzing and the hearts were beating loud enough to make a beat together.

They pulled back again for air; they stared into each other's eyes, smiling and laughing at how it came to this. Without even realising, Teresa was slowly pulling Wendy's shirt up. Teresa looked at Wendy for permission, and for an answer Wendy started unbuckling the belt on her own trousers.

Teresa leaned in and they started kissing again. Wendy gently rested on her back on the bed, and Teresa lay on top of her. As they continued to kiss; their clothes were tossed aside. Nothing to them mattered more to them then each other right now. They showed each other how much they loved and cared for each other for hours. When they had no more energy left; they just lay under the covers, holding each other, never wanting to let go...ever.

* * *

''So what's this about Megan?'' Becky asked kinda bitterly.

''I want to say that...I'm really sorry about the way I acted''.

Steven looked like he had already forgiven her, but Becky probably needed more convincing.

''Becky I just...didn't know what I was thinking...''

''I know what you was thinking!'' Becky spat back; and a look of hurt appeared on Megan's face, but she wasn't giving up yet.

''I know what I did was wrong. You're going out with Steven now; but...I went out with him first and it was one of the happiest times of my life...so I just want to say...don't do what I did!''

Steven kept his head down; Becky's face was softening, but she still had a bitter look on her face. Megan continued ''Steven was so good to me...and I repaid it by saying I'm not ready for a relationship yet. But then when...his parents died I thought that maybe I could make him feel better, that this may be my chance to repay him...but he was already with you. And at first I thought that I had to be with him...that we had to be together again to show how sorry I was. But then at the date, when I saw Nick dead; I just got a flash, that...what if it was you? Becky I don't care how much I love Steven; I don't want to lose you to get to him!''

Becky's face was now more sympathetic; she walked over to Megan. Megan flinched a bit thinking she was going to get a slap, but was surprised when Becky hugged her.

''I forgive you'' Becky whispered in her ear.

RING! RING! The phone went off.

''I'll get it'' Becky said as she left to get the phone. Megan looked over to Steven ''I can't believe she forgave me!''

''Told you she would!'' Steven replied.

''She is good for you, and you for her. But I swear, if you think about dumping her I'll make sure you can never have kids with another woman''.

They both laughed ''You know that will never cross my mind'' Steven said.

''Steven!'' Becky called out. Steven and Megan walked out into the hallway to see Becky holding the phone.

''It's Weasel...he...you should hear this'' They knew something was wrong because Becky was trying to hold back tears. Steven walked over and took the phone from her, listening to Weasel on the other side. Becky walked to Megan standing beside her. They both watched as Steven was listening, a shocked look appears on his face, his lips were quivering until finally he sunk to his knees still holding the phone before breaking down crying.

''What happened?'' Megan whispered to her sister.

''Weasel was just attacked by Freddy!''

''Oh no...''

''He's okay, he got away...it's Ryan...''

''Is Ryan okay?''

Becky trembled a bit; she turned to Megan and shook her head ''He's dead!''

Megan gasped as both sisters' painfully watched Steven on his knees crying his heart out.

* * *

Tabby just sat on the couch trying to keep her eyelids open; she was trying everything, coffee, sweets and any kind of waker-upper there was. Finally it came down to her sitting on the couch watching _Thamuz Part VI: Hell Warriors_, one of her favourite films so this was good enough. Her mother walked in on her, and looked at what she was watching.

''I don't know how you can watch these kinds of films, they're disgusting'' She spat out, and Tabby could smell the liquor and cigarette in her breath.

''Mum, this film is a classic!''

''Classic? Dear these films dried up after the fourth one!'' She said as she started making her way out of the room until...

''Mum wait, I we talk for a second?'' Tabby said. Mrs. Gillespie looked surprised at first, Tabby never really wanted to talk to her about anything. But Tabby wanted to know.

''Mum, did you ever feel like you were going to grow up alone?'' She said quite quick, and her mum was taken aback a bit.

''What? Dear, I don't want to talk about...''

''Please mum I need to know!'' But Mrs. Gillespie just kept her face away, her eyes staring into the distance. Tabby took this as no answer and sunk back into the couch.

''I wasn't popular...'' Mrs. Gillespie said with the face still turned ''In fact I was bullied alot. I was treated badly by so many people...that I thought everyone hated me, and I would never find anyone...''

Tabby listened intently; see could never imagine hearing one of her mother's old stories and imagine herself in place of her mother.

''And so...one night I just thought...no more. So I made my way over to Willbersine Bridge, and...just as I was about to jump, someone stopped me...''

''Daddy'' Tabby whispered, Mrs. Gillespie nodded and continued ''At first everything was perfect, there was nothing but us. Enjoying ourselves, always being there for each other; it was amazing!''

''But...if everything was so perfect why did you and dad get divorced?'' Tabby thought she was going to get a good shout of her mum, but instead she just turned to face Tabby and answered.

''Because we grew up, and soon there was no time for ourselves. We got into one argument after another that...we...thought it was best to be alone''.

''How could you say that?'' Tabby shouted, and Mrs. Gillespie was shocked.

''What would make you want to be alone? You and dad spent most of your childhood together, I've wasted mine chasing after a boy I will never get! And now you've pretty much just told me that after I leave school there won't be any time to love anyone...meaning I will be alone for my whole life like you and dad are now!'' Tabby couldn't stop herself from shouting out that last bit, she placed her hand over her mouth but it was too late.

She turned her body round so she couldn't face her mother, but had too once her mother placed her hand on her shoulder.

''Listen to me dear, not every relationship is like the one your father and I shared. You will find someone, just wait a bit and you will!'' Tabby gave her mother a grateful look, something she rarely did.

RING! RING! There goes their phone.

Tabby got up and made her way to the phone, she turned back to her mother; she smiled at her before picking up the phone.

''Hello?'' She said.

''_Hey Tabby''_ Kristin said on the other side.

''Hey, how you doing?'' After a few seconds Kristin didn't say anything and Tabby knew something was up.

''_I tried to call the others but none of them answered...Tabby...''_ Kristin's voice seemed to be braking up.

''Kristin what's wrong?'' Tabby asked worried now.

''_I can't take it anymore. I just want to say...if I don't wake up...''_

''NO! Kristen don't you dare say that!'' Tabby screamed in the phone.

''_Tabby, it's too much. I can't get Freddy out of my head; I have to face him...and I don't want anyone else to get hurt, so I'm going alone!''_

''NO! Just...wait I'll get the others...we can...''

''_Tabby, Ryan's dead!''_ Kristin cut in. And Tabby's world just seemed to stop.

''Wh...What?''

''_Weasel just called, Freddy got to him. That's why I need to face him alone, so no one else can get hurt...tell the others...thanks for helping me cope, Mora was everything to me...and I never thanked them for helping me. Good-bye...''_ The other side of the phone then went silent, except for the faint noises of Kristin walking away.

''NO! KRISTIN STOP PLEASE! KRISTIN COME BACK!''

* * *

''_KRISTIN PLEASE! KRISTIN...''_ Tabby called on the other side. Kristin was in her room; she grabbed a few big, old books she had next to her computer about dreams, powers and Gods. Instead of putting them on the self, she threw them in her bin, either way if she lived or not she wouldn't need those anymore.

''_KRISTIN...''_ Tabby was still calling. Kristin looked to her phone, listening to Tabby's pleas, but they were falling on deaf ears, Kristin had made up her mind. She laid on her bed, and gradually lets her sub-conscious take over.

''_KRISTIN!''_

Kristin's eyes burst open, yet she was still surrounded by darkness. She felt like she was being crushed; her eyes were stinging, and she couldn't breathe. She forces her arms outwards, but is really struggling, like the darkness is actually pushing her back. A stinging feeling goes all over her body, as she lifts her hand. And breaks through the darkness, just that glimmer of light shows what the darkness really is and why Kristin is having trouble...it's sand, she's buried.

She was almost out of air, her arms and legs were too weak to pull herself out. But then she remembers her last dream, when the entire group had some kind of dream powers. It was worth a try. From her hands she starts to produce all the water she can; whether from her sweat, her saliva or her tears, she uses the water to gradually lift her up toward the light.

She climbs out, her arms and legs numb. She looks down to see her bottom half in a sandpit. Then she looks around to see she wasn't in just some random sandpit, but one from school. She carefully gets to her feet looking around, the place was deserted. The playground equipment was all rusted, with black oil dripping off them. And crows perched on top of the school building.

SLAP! Kristin turns to see four girls standing over the sandpit, with another one falling in it, whimpering while holding her cheek that was just slapped. Kristin instantly knew who the big girls Sarah, Michelle, Kate and the leader Tina Gray (from Elm Street Part 1) and the little girl in the sandpit...her from five years ago.

''Please just let me go!'' Little Kristin cried out as she jumped up to run, but the others just stop her and pushed her in the pit again.

''You know the deal...'' Tina laughed ''If you want protection, you have to keep the pay coming'' Kristin couldn't stand her, she remembers the torment these girls put her through. Kristin thought that if she paid them to be bodyguards she wouldn't be bullied anymore, but it was worse. They still bullied her and took her money.

''I'm not going to pay you...you still hurt me!'' The little Kristin shouts, and in reply Tina kicks her in the gut hard. Kristin grunts a bit, she remembers that kick...but she also remembers what happens after.

Tina lifts her leg to kick again, but another leg kicks her on the knee causing her to fall to the ground. Sarah turns to the new coming, only to see the girl give her a hard dig in the nose. Michelle punches, but the girl blocks and elbows her in the ribs before pushing her down to the ground. She turns to Kate to see she was already running. Michelle and Sarah help Tina to her feet, who stares at the little Kristin intently.

''You're dead...I'm going to kill you!'' She grunts as her group carry her away. The new girl walks towards the little Kristin, who was a bit weary of her protector.

''Are you okay?'' She asks Kristin. The little Kristin doesn't say anything.

''It's alright, I won't bite. I'm Mora!''

Little Kristin stutters ''She...she said...she was going to...kill me?''

''She won't, she's just trying to act tough. Besides, I'll protect you!'' Mora beams causing the little Kristin to smile. Kristin knew that Mora would keep her promise; she was her bodyguard, she didn't want Kristin's money, only for her to be her friend.

The sand from the pit then explodes around Kristin. She covers her face and closes her eyes. When she opens them again she was still in the playground, but the sandpit was gone and there were kids on the equipment, but they were just sitting still. Looking lifelessly around the playground.

BOOM! In a flash of lightning, it turns into torrential rain. In seconds, Kristin is drenched...both her and the younger Kristin she sees leave the school carrying her bag. From the looks of the clothes, she could tell this is her from four or three years ago.

BAM! ''AH!'' Both Kristin's look across the playground to see Mora getting battered by Tina, Michelle and Sarah. The younger Kristin starts to run over to help, while our Kristin could only watch and wait for the inevitable...for this was the day that scarred her life.

Michelle and Sarah pick Mora up while Tina pummels her in the stomach. Kristin runs up behind Tina and BAM! A punch to the side of her face. Taking this chance, Mora elbows Michelle in the stomach causing her to let go. Kristin charges at Tina who is kneeled down on the ground.

GLITCH! Kristin jerks a bit and falls to her knees. Mora punches Sarah and turns to see Tina bury a knife in Kristin's stomach...this was the day Kristin became afraid of knives.

''KRISTIN!'' Mora screams as she charges at Tina, but she takes off, leaving Kristin lying on the ground the knife still in her stomach. Mora crashes down next to her, trying to keep Kristin from losing blood. She looks around and calls for help. That is when to our Kristin, everything becomes quiet. The drama was still going on but with no sounds coming, like watching a video without the sound.

Our Kristin stumbles back, and as the rain continues to fall but starts to slow down, to the point where Kristin can see images in the drops. She sees herself in the hospital, with her parents and Mora by her bedside. She then sees herself leaving the hospital with a bandage across her stomach. Flashes of her and Mora in court accusing Tina of attempted murder. And then, the after match of her trauma where every time she would see a knife she would panic and go into a frenzy. As Kristin watched the images in the rain drops she noticed that the raindrops were changing shape...knife like shapes. She closes her eyes. That doesn't stop Freddy placing his knife fingers on her shoulder, and leaning in close to her.

''Sweet memories! How does it feel to know that you couldn't save her!'' He chuckles in her ear, but he doesn't see the way Kristin facial expression changes, from fear...to rage. Freddy's hand on her shoulder then sets alight. He yells and stumbles back, shocked more than hurt. The rain drops stop in their tracks, floating in mid-air. The wind picks up, the ground starts to shake, the rain-drops around Kristin fall and her body lights on fire.

''All this time...I thought that I could save her, that I wasn't fast enough to save her. Because she helped me get through life, helped me heal in that hospital, I always thought that I would have to save her life one day...and when you killed her, I thought I could have done something to prevent it, that it was my fault she died. But now I know, you're right, I couldn't save her. It wasn't my fault she died...IT WAS YOURS!'' She screams as she creates a fist out of the ground and BAM! Freddy is sent soaring into the school building.

Kristin then blasts all of the rain drops at the school. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The school was blown apart, Kristin strains her eyes to try and find Freddy...no sign of him. Kristin looks around the playground, but then starts to hear a sort of twirling noise. She turns to see the roundabout thrown at her. She makes an air-bubble underneath her and flies over the projectile (Think Avatar: Airbender).

She lands on the ground, and then charred oak trees come alive and send vine and branches at her. Kristin unleashes a flamethrower at the trees burning them. From the flames a giant serpent rises and strikes. Kristin lifts the ground creating a shield. The fire serpent crashes through it head first, and Kristin unleashes a geyser of water on it. She watches as it falls to the ground and the flames disappear.

As Kristin turns to her school, the remains of the building have disappeared.

''Special delivery!'' Freddy yells from the sky. Kristin looks up to see Freddy drop the whole school on her CRASH!

Freddy lands on the ground, and right away he can feel the ground shake, and the sounds of something moving underneath...Kristin was tunnelling under the ground. BOOM! Kristin explodes from the ground next to Freddy; one hand the element of earth, the other of fire.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Kristin pummels Freddy with her punches. Freddy stumbles back, but regains control and swings. Kristin blasts a gush of wind forcing Freddy's arm back the other way. Then she blasts the knife rain drops still in the air at Freddy's back. The knifes shoot through Freddy's body; and in Kristin's hand which consumes her fist. BAM! Her water fist sends Freddy flying back, and landing in the ground causing a crater.

Kristin pants heavily trying to regain her strength. She looks forward and sees that Freddy is no longer in the crater; instead a small flame, a puddle, a stone and a small gush of wind. But in a few seconds, these elements shift, become bigger and taking on human figure. And Kristin can only pray to God for help once the elements have transformed; standing before her is a flame version of Freddy with the knives at twice the length, a water version of Freddy where instead of knives his arm is an axe, a stone version of Freddy with a large hammer as his arm, and an air version of Freddy with a whip as his arm.

The four Freddy's all blast a beam of their element at Kristin. She shields herself by creating a sphere from the earth around her. The blasts blast open her earth shield and knock her back. The water version jumps at Kristin; it swings the axe but Kristin evades. Kristin slashes with a water fist, but it just cuts right through the Freddy. Kristin tries over and over, but she just goes right through it.

The fire Freddy sends waves of fire blasts at Kristin. She uses her air scooter again to dodge them all; but the wind Freddy turns into a typhoon and tries to suck her in. Kristin jumps off her air scooter, but then the typhoon pushes her away. Kristin rolls and tumbles right into the path of the earth Freddy.

It lifts it's hammer to strike, but Kristin creates her own earth hammer and swings BAM! The earth Freddy shatters into the ground...but then crumbles back together ready to swing the hammer again. Kristin jumps back as the hammer hits the ground, tearing the earth apart under Kristin. The fractured earth lifts up and smack Kristin in the chin. She coughs out a gush of blood, just before fire Freddy slashes her across the back. And she falls to the ground.

The pain Kristin is feeling right now is too much to endure. Her back felt like it (and probably) was on fire. Her head was so sore, she couldn't even lift it up to see the element Freddy's moving towards her. And she was losing alot of blood from her wounds, her muscles were aching, and Freddy was using her own power against her, she couldn't beat him. But maybe she didn't have too. If he could use her power against her, why not vice versa?

She leaps into the air over the Freddy's and lands weakly on her feet. She turns to see the water Freddy stand in front of the fire Freddy, just what she wanted! She blasts wind towards the water Freddy, and the liquid floes off its body and onto the fire, causing the fire Freddy to disappear. It worked, so it must surely work for the others.

The earth Freddy rises out of the ground behind Kristin, but she leaps over it and blasts another gush of wind sending the earth Freddy back into the water. Once they collide, the earth Freddy absorbs the water until it disappears as well.

Kristin leaps over the wind and earth Freddy, and blasts her biggest air blast yet. And the wind from her blast and the wind off the body of the Freddy cause the earth Freddy to be blown apart, and this time he doesn't come back.

Kristin collapses to the floor, just as the air Freddy kicks her and blows her back into the remains of the destroyed school. It actually smiles, thinking Kristin has run out of ideas. But Kristin doesn't need any one else to help her beat this last one. She gets to her feet slowly; her right arm becomes fire, her left arm water, her right leg earth, and her left wind. The air Freddy becomes a typhoon again and charges at her just as she lets it all go and blasts all of her power at the typhoon.

BOOM! The whole area is blown away by the impact. The school disintegrates into dust, the trees are no more, and everything is gone. Everything, except Kristin lying on the wasteland. Battered and bruised, and knowing she was on the edge. She literally gave everything; she won't be able to wake up from this. She would never have believed her powers could reach that level, but now they were gone...so how come her arm was caught on fire?

She grunts in pain, she wasn't causing her arm to catch fire, or her other arm to be surrounded by water. BOOM! BOOM! A chain of fire shoots out of her hand, while from her other hand a chain of water shoots out lifting her to her feet, and into the air. Then both her legs are covered in wind and earth, and chains of the elements shoot out from her feet into the ground, keeping her from rising into the sky anymore.

She screams at the top of her lungs; the fire was burning her arm, the water was crushing her other arm, as were the earth and air around her legs. And the chains were actually coming out from her body. She looks onto the ground to see Freddy (normal) looking up at her, his devil like laugh was the only noise now.

''A good try! It was a real blast! I would love to do this again sometime, but I'm afraid you're just too dangerous to keep around. And besides, you're friends should keep me entertained just as much as you did!''

A look of confusion appears on Freddy's face when he sees that Kristin is smiling.

''Want to share to joke with the class?'' He calls up at her.

Kristin keeps the smile on her face ''You think that they will just be some amusement to you. They are more powerful then you'll ever be...they'll have you on the ropes, they'll show you what true power is...they'll stop you!''

''HA!'' Freddy shrugs.

''You said it yourself, we're too dangerous to keep around!''

Freddy actually thinks about Kristin's words, and for a brief second he looks worried. In anger at these comments he flexes his fingers, and the element chains begin to pull apart. Kristin keeps the smile on her face, intimidating Freddy more. She thinks about her friends, how they helped her and were there for her when she needed help. She wishes them luck, but knows they don't need, for she seems more then convinced that they will kill Krueger. In a flash, she sees the face of Mora, as the chains pull at their hardest; and Kristin lets out her final scream.

* * *

Steven and Becky were sat on an old sofa as Megan stood next to them. Wendy and Teresa sat on another sofa beside them, while Tabby paced back and forth cursing and crying. Weasel sat on his usual chair, as they all tried to gather the news they got five minutes ago about Kristin.

''Why...WHY? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DO THAT?'' Tabby screams, she was taking this the hardest.

Wendy speaks up ''There was nothing you could do...''

''She called me. I could have...talked her out of it or...or...'' She tries to continue but can't, as she sinks to the floor and starts to cry again.

Steven gets to his feet ''Kristin was right about one thing though...we are going to fall asleep, we will face him eventually. Kristin just taught us that we have to do it together, as a group!''

Becky stands and takes his and in hers ''I'm with you!''

Megan steps forward ''Anywhere my sister goes, I go too''

Wendy and Teresa stand up hand in hand ''Us too'' Teresa says.

They all turn to Tabby, she looks at each person before wiping the tears from her eyes ''Let's get that son of a bitch!''

''Guys?'' Weasel calls out and the group turn to him ''I think I might know someone who might know Freddy's weakness!''

The group seem to stop breathing and stare at Weasel in shock.

He groans and gets out of his seat, holding his cuts on his stomach ''Okay, Steven I'm going to be honest with you. I did not believe you're Freddy Krueger dream stalker story one bit. Plus, I don't know if this guy will help, he talks about how he's a time-traveller...not the most convincing story to say he knew Freddy''.

''He knew Freddy?''

''He didn't know him exactly but he has been following him. He's a funny guys; no birth records, no ID, no family but he seems to know alot about Krueger''.

''Who is he?''

''He was an agent once, Wesley Cater. Here's the address...'' Weasel gets a piece of paper and writes the address on it ''I don't know 100% if he'll help, but...he might be your best chance!''

* * *

_Wow, I did not expect the chapter to be this long...and I originally thought it would be longer. I was going to include a chase scene involving Freddy and Weasel, I cut that because of time and pacing. Teresa and Wendy's scene was going to be a bit longer and more...um...M rated; but I cut that out because of pacing, I didn't want to go to an M rating, and I'm not the most experienced in writing those kinds of scenes. _

_Plus, the next chapters might take longer cause I'm falling behind, that's what happens when you write 5 stories at once, during important exams...so a lesson to all. _

_Next time- The group meet the ex-agent Wesley Carter, who is he? How does he know who Freddy is? And is his time-travel stories really false? Also, more members of the group will die at Freddy's blade...who will not survive to see Chapter 9...The final chapter! _


	8. The Nightmare on Earth

**Rurrlock & ShadowLord's A New Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. However, original characters are owned by us!

Characters created by ShadowLord1329 and Wes Craven

Story created by Rurrlock-God of Power

**Chapter 8: The Nightmare on Earth**

Tuesday 17th March 1981 03:18am

Nancy was disgusted; Mrs. Kinner wasn't even showing the slightest bit of worry for Teresa's safety. Nancy on the other hand had been awake for hours, no matter how much she thought, she couldn't understand how Teresa could forgive her. Why? The grief she has put her through, the harsh words and repulsive bullying. Was Teresa thinking back to the beginning; when Teresa use to look after her, when they use to act like sisters?

Before Teresa said she had a crush on her everything was so easy for Nancy, she would help her cope with her hard life. Losing both her parents and Mrs. Kinner wasn't really supportive of taking her in; but Teresa stood by her. When Teresa admitted her crush Nancy didn't know how to react, that was the first she's ever heard of same-sex crushes. So what did she do? She forgot about everything Teresa did for her, and literally spat in her face.

Nancy needed to find her, she needed to know how Teresa could forgive her, she couldn't even forgive herself at the moment. Breaking out of the house unnoticed was easy, finding Teresa...that was the problem. It's not like Nancy ever asked where Teresa goes. The streets were eerily empty, no cars, no birds, nothing but the faint sounds of crickets and owls to keep her comfort...not helping.

The air had become colder as Nancy walked further; she hugged herself trying to keep warm but it wasn't working, Springwood was known for its extremely hot weather during the day, and its bitter cold nights. But the thought of her being cold was replaced by the image of Teresa being cold, freezing alone in the night. These thoughts grew worse; from fearing Teresa could be lost, could be attacked or raped or even...

Nancy quickened her pace down the road; she was just stubbornly thinking about Teresa the whole time, no concern for herself. SNAP! That is until the snap of a twig behind her. She turns to see nothing and proceeds to cross over to the other side of the road. She breathes a bit easier and walks...right into a man in his mid 40s.

''OH CRAP!'' Nancy screamed.

''Whoa! Keep your voice down miss, people are sleeping'' The man says in a sort of forced Texas accent.

Normally Nancy would be unleashing a heap of profanity and fists on this man for scaring her, but not right now ''I'm sorry sir...it's just that I'm looking for my...my...'' Nancy stutters a bit before accepting her next words as the undeniable truth ''...Sister!''

''It's a bit late isn't it, she's probably fine hanging out with some friends or something?''

''No sir...her and her mum got into an argument and she ran off. I need to find her...and I don't know where...she...she...'' Nancy was getting hysterical and the man placed his firm hands on her shoulders.

''Miss, miss just calm down for a second...your sister wouldn't happen to be Teresa would she?''

Nancy immediately stopped and stared at the man, something was oddly familiar about him ''Yeah?''

''She's perfectly fine, she's with my daughter Wendy. I'm Matthew Lane'' He said. And Nancy's heart probably jumped for joy. She remembered Teresa mentioned someone by Wendy before.

''Um...Mr. Lane, I really need to see her...''

''Are you sure?'' The man cut in ''Your parents might worry...''

''They won't care, please I need to see her!'' Nancy begged, and the man just nodded, a smile forming on his face ''Alright, alright follow me Miss?''

''Nancy...Kinner'' The man didn't seem confused by Nancy's stutter saying her name as he walked and Nancy followed behind. Everything seemed fine now...except for the fact that Wendy's father isn't called Matthew Lane...he also doesn't normally wear a black coat over a red and green sweater, with a brown hat.

* * *

The group all followed Weasel's directions, which according to Steven are never off the mark. The address led them to an old caravan parked in the middle of nowhere. On the ground seemed to be spiritual markings of some kind, they were also written all over the caravan; this gave the group an uneasy feeling.

Steven and Becky were the first to approach the caravan, followed by Megan and Tabby, and at the rear Teresa and Wendy. Steven slowly and a bit too quietly knocked on the caravan door. Realising it was too quiet; he knocks a bit harder...CRASH! Something crashed inside causing the group to jump back. From the door emerged Wesley Carter, a man that looked in his mid to late 80's, but he still looked quite healthy and strong; he still had his teeth, he still had his (white) hair, but it looked like his didn't have his sanity.

''Leave now, I don't want any of your chocolate or candy or...''

''No, no we're not selling anything'' Steven replied, but Wesley still had the serious look on his face ''I'm not making any more donations, the poor can handle themselves...''

''We're not making any donations either, just listen for a second. We need to know about Freddy Krueger!''

Once Steven said that, the man stopped dead in his tracks. The wind picked up speed, causing all kinds of items to tumble over. The painted markings on the caravan were dripping away, even though the paint had dried years ago. Wesley slowly looked at everyone of the group ''Am I asleep?'' He asked.

''No, you're not...''

''I'm asleep aren't I, well you ain't getting me you bastard!'' From beside the door inside his caravan he picked up a shot-gun and aimed it at Steven ''You ain't getting me Krueger, God sent me to stop you and In shall do so!''

The group backed away from the deranged man, he still stood beside his caravan pointing the gun at each of them. Steven tries to remain calm as he talks ''Just listen, Weasel told us you might know...''

''You got Weasel as well...he was a good kid...why? Well, I'm going to make sure his death isn't in vain, along with every single man, woman and child you've killed!''

Tabby fed up with this walks ahead of the group, shrugging off their protests and walks right up to the man...his shot-gun now pointed right at her head ''Two people that I knew died just a few hours ago. Because of Freddy! And we need to stop him, before he kills anyone else! We were told you might know how to stop him, so you can either drop the gun and help defeat Krueger, or you can pull the trigger! Either way I'll be happy with both you're choices!''

Wesley stares at the girl for a few seconds; he looks down at his gun...and pulls the safety off. ''TABBY!'' The group run forward to help Tabby, but there is no need for Wesley drops the gun and looks down upon the group ''So...you're really not him!''

Tabby smiles ''If we were, you would already be dead!''

Now Wesley smiles ''No I wouldn't! That's not how he kills. Come on inside then''

One by one the group all follow Wesley inside, it looked alot smaller on the outside, they could actually fit in without being too cramped. Wesley takes a seat on an old chair, as the group sit on a large, torn a bit sofa.

''So what do you need to know?'' Wesley asks Tabby. He seemed to look at her a bit more than the others now.

''We already know about him before he was arrested...''

''Really?'' Wesley smirks

''...Yeah, he was arrested, while in jail he...'' Tabby starts until Wesley cuts in ''No, no that's only the part you know. I know the real beginning!''

''What is the real beginning then?'' Tabby asks. Steven was now letting her ask the questions, for it seemed Wesley listened to her more.

''Do you think...if he died...before he became the Dream Monster, that would have stopped him?''

''Yeah...''

''Wrong! Either way, if he was arrested or set free. Lived or died, he would have gotten his powers!''

''How do you know?''

Wesley leans in close, making sure he had the entire group's attention ''Because I was there!''

* * *

''So tell me why did Teresa run off again'' Freddy asked Nancy. She was starting to get a bit suspicious of 'Matthew Lane' considering his Texas accent kept slipping away and then coming back.

''My mum is a real bitch!'' She simply said.

''I always pictured her as an alcoholic!'' Freddy sort of chuckled, Nancy was now starting to feel a little uneasy, there was something about this man she couldn't quite put her finger on.

''Well...she's not my real mum''

''Ah, I had a pretty rough life as well, but I loved it. You know Miss Thompson, I may not look it but I've lived a very long time. It's almost as if I know what's coming, I...'' He stopped, realising Nancy had stopped and was watching the man with fear. He looks back at her, trying to put on a confused face ''Is something wrong Nancy?''

''Yeah there is, how did you know my surname was Thompson?''

Not needing to put on the act anymore, Freddy's twisted smile appears on his face. That's when it clicked in Nancy's head ''You're Freddy!''

Freddy places his hand under his coat, and when he brings it back out, it is encased in his trademark glove. Nancy gasps as Freddy brings his claw up to his face ''I love it when you say my name! BOO!'' He lunges forward, but Nancy has already sprinted half-way down the road.

For ten minutes she has taken one corner and the next, until finally her legs give in. She keeps herself balanced leaning on a phone box. Taken a few deeps breaths, she enters and dials 911. It beeps for a few times, until...

''_Hello?''_

''Hello, yes please I need help, there's this man...''

''_One Two, Freddy's coming for you!''_ Freddy's voice sang on the other line. And before Nancy can put the phone down, a tongue darts out from in the phone and into her mouth. She screams and falls back through the glass door of the phone box, but lands in a bedroom. She looks forward to see the door with a broken mirror.

She gets to her feet and looks around, this wasn't her bedroom. And she wasn't in her normal clothes anymore; she was wearing pyjamas that she's never seen before. A bit of her hair sticks to her face, and she wipes it away. But getting a little bit of a look at it, she could tell it wasn't her brown hair, it was white, but when she pulls it she realises it's actually her hair.

From behind her, there was the bed. And from under the covers, Freddy emerged like he was being pulled up by his head, the sheet making him look like a ghost. Nancy turns round when she starts to smell burning. The sheet over Freddy burns off him. He gets off the bed and slowly approaches Nancy, as she backs up to the locked bedroom door.

He strokes her cheek with his knives ''It's not as much fun if you don't remember...oh well, I can fix that!'' He then places the glove on her forehead, and the knives sink into Nancy's head. She screams in pain, the burning sensation in her head was unbearable. See opens her eyes, but instead of seeing Freddy, she sees memories; not her memories, her other life memories. She gets brief flashes, seeing Tina's bloody body on her bed and in a body bag in the school corridor, Rod hung in his prison cell, Nancy sinking in some kind of goo on the stairs, watching her mother being pulled through the door by Freddy's hand.

* * *

Freddy's footsteps were the only noise at night; he quietly walked with Nancy's body slung over his shoulder. A quiet chuckle was heard as he disappeared further down a place called...Elm Street.

* * *

''I still don't understand, you're saying Freddy came from another time?'' Tabby questioned.

''Yes!''

''But that's impossible!'' Wendy states, and Wesley looks at her ''Oh, so someone who can invade you're dreams is fine, but time travel isn't?''

Wendy sinks back into her chair, as Wesley continues ''Freddy would have killed many people; and not just the children of Springwood, but many people all across the world. That's why I had to stop it, so I righted the mistake and signed the search warrant''.

''You signed it?''

Wesley nodded and continued ''If I didn't...he would have gotten free on a technicality...''

Becky spoke up ''But if he didn't get arrested, then he wouldn't have made a deal with the Dream Demons...''

''They already knew of his prays...dead or alive they wouldn't have given a damn, as long as he was willing to have their power they would gladly give it to him''.

''How did he die?'' Steven asked.

''The parents of his victims chased him to an old warehouse, where he would sometimes take the children. They set the place on fire, and he burnt to death!''

Gasps were heard all around the caravan, until Wesley's next part ''But that didn't stop him, he kept coming back. Killing the children in their dreams, and of course no one believe the children. I mean, how were they supposed to know of a man they've never heard of? Or how could a man kill them in their dreams? It was impossible! And so, the deaths piled up. However, there was one, a teenage girl...Nancy Thompson...''

''NANCY?'' Teresa screeched.

''You know her? Is she alive? Has she met Freddy? Do her parents know?'' Wesley frantically asked.

''Yeah she's my adopted sister, she is alive, she has met Freddy, and her parents died!'' Teresa answered.

Wesley breathed a sigh of relief ''As long as she is alive, but killing her parents...that's changed everything...I've changed everything!'' Wesley's lips started to quiver and his hands were shaken more than normal. Steven stood up ''How did you change everything?''

Wesley slowly brought himself back down to his seat, and continued, not looking at the group but talking to them ''I was part of a special operation that followed the paranormal activity in Springwood. After her talks of Freddy killing her mother and friends, Nancy left Springwood. After six years she returned to work at Weston Hills Hospital. There...Freddy struck, killing about half a dozen more...including Nancy''.

Teresa gulped a bit hearing this; Wendy put an arm around her shoulder comforting her.

''The survivors say they stopped Krueger, and we believed them. A year of peace...until Freddy returned, killing the survivors. There were still reports of Freddy deaths, but they weren't as many as before, so we couldn't intervene. But there was enough evidence, to point the epicentre of the attacks to an Alice Johnson...have any of you seen her?'' He asks the group, but they all just shoke their heads.

''Anyway...after a while the Krueger reports stopped completely. Alice had a child, and for years we finally had peace. We could focus on other projects; but something in my mind told me that Freddy would return. And I believe that I was right, 17 years after his last report...Alice was found dead and Jacob was missing. I knew for a fact that it was Freddy, but the company thought I was obsessed. So I was relived of my duties for not putting this Freddy Krueger business behind me. A big mistake, the murders started again, but it wasn't Freddy this time...no...he was too weak, so he brought the next best killer to bring Springwood to its knees...Jason Voorhees...''

''No...'' Tabby cut in, and rising to her feet, she was shaking her head vigorously ''No, no, no, no that's impossible, Jason Voorhees died years ago, before Freddy was even arrested...''

''He's died many times believe me''.

Tabby was starting to shake now ''Tabby are you okay?'' Megan asked. But now Tabby was almost in tears ''Last year, I applied for a summer job at Camp Crystal Lake...and there, I heard about this legend of a kid, Jason, who drowned in the lake. And that night, one of the other counsellors pushed me into the lake...and it was so cold, and I couldn't swim...since then I've been afraid of water. A day later, the kid got sent home, and so did I because of my fear of water, they replaced me with some girl...Annie Phillips. And about two days later...Jason's mother killed nearly all the counsellors there...''

Wesley cut in ''And she was beheaded, and so Jason continues to exact his revenge on all who enter Crystal Lake''.

Tabby was still shaking a lot, Megan helps her to sit back down as Wesley tries to remember where he was ''So, Freddy used Jason to install fear, and be able to enter children's dreams again. But Jason wouldn't stop, and somehow, Freddy was pulled out from the dream into the real world...where the bastards proceeded to tear each other apart. Freddy was killed...but Jason lived, but with a price. In killing Freddy, Freddy became linked with his mind and trapped. Freddy could only feed off the limited mind Jason had''.

''You still haven't answered our questions!'' Steven interrupted, getting aggravated about this pointless information, and this talk of Jason Voorhees was scaring Tabby. But Wesley ignored his comment.

''While in Jason mind, Freddy learned of a book... Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, the book of the dead. With that book...the book that gave Jason his immortality...Freddy could break out into the real world, with his power intact. The organization I worked for then initiated 'Project Black Book', they tried to get the book before Freddy could...they failed. Freddy got the book; he broke free with his powers and literally turned our world into a living nightmare''.

''How did you stop him?''

''We didn't, they did...The Nightmare Warriors!''

Tabby almost laughs ''The what?''

''Survivors of Freddy and Jason's rampage...and the supposed 'Chosen Ones'; Ash Williams, Stephanie Kimble, Steven Freeman, Jacob Johnson, Karen Miller, Rennie Wickham, Tina Shepard and Tommy Jarvis. Although I wasn't part of the organisation anymore, I followed them, and watched them defeat Freddy and Jason. But in the midst, the book opened a sort of portal, and Freddy and I were sucked in. I found myself on a desk, with Freddy's lost search warrant...and thinking that I could change history for the better...I signed it''.

This was all alot for the group to take in, not unbelievable because of everything else they've gone through. Wesley was breaking up, thinking about his story again; he knew every new victim of Freddy's was his fault, he thought he was as much of the killer as Freddy was. He looked at Steven ''The only way to stop Krueger is in the real world. Here, he's just a man...that's the only...''

RING! RING! He was interrupted by Wendy's phone. She picks it up ''Hello?''

''_Is your girlfriend there?''_ Freddy chuckles on the other line. Wendy puts the phone down a bit ''It's Freddy!'' She whispers to the group.

Wesley gasps, he starts pacing around panicked before getting on his knees and praying. Wendy puts the phone to her ear ''What the hell do you want?''

''_You must know that you can't stay awake forever! Soon, we'll have some fun time together!''_

Wendy is repulsed by Freddy's twisted humour that she can't continue, Steven takes the phone off of her and is about to turn it off before _''By the way, Nancy says hi! HAHAHA!''_ Freddy then cuts off.

Teresa gets to her feet, staring at the phone; hearing Nancy's name from Freddy's lips sent a dark chill down her spine, especially after Wesley's story.

''You remember what happened in the other time-line?'' She asks Wesley who nods his head.

''So does Freddy?''

''He went through the portal as I did...so yes, I believe so!''

They knew that meant Freddy wasn't going to keep Nancy around for long, believing her to be too dangerous. Teresa looks at the group ''I have to save her!''

''That's suicide!'' Tabby speaks up.

''She's my sister!''

Becky stands up now ''Tabby's trying to say, what if Freddy hasn't got her...what if he's just baiting us?''

Teresa doesn't answer, this could be a trap. How do they know Freddy's telling the truth?

''We have to go!'' Steven said. The group all stare at him ''Like I said, we're going to fall asleep eventually. And whether he has Nancy or not...I say we should face him now!''

One by one they all agree; Wesley carries on with his prays as the group sit on the sofa. They wait for a second.

''So what do we do?'' Megan asks. But she looks beside her to see the others aren't there anymore. She stands up, and the caravan breaks apart in a sort of jigsaw puzzle like way. Once the caravan is completely gone, Megan is left standing in a desert at night. She starts walking forward...BOOM! And is almost hit by a red lightning bolt.

BOOM! Another strikes closer, and she goes flying back; landing awkwardly on her elbow. She looks up at the sky; the colour was a mixture of black, red and dark green. BOOM! Another lightning bolt aims for her, but Megan gets up and fires her Kinetic energy at it. The blast strike, causing wind and sand to blow into Megan, but she stays on her feet.

She runs trying to find some way out of this desert. BOOM! Another bolt, Megan fires back stopping it again. She continuously blocks the lighting with her energy blasts, while running...and this was taking alot out of her.

BOOM! ZAP! CRASH! This time, when the blasts impact, rain crashes from the sky. So hard, that Megan finds it hard to stand straight. This prevents her from running anymore; BOOM! ZAP! CRASH! This goes on, Megan tiring after every blast she gives.

Something feels weird to her, like something was around her legs. She looks at her feet; she was sinking in the sand. She tries to pull her leg out, but because she was distracted with this BOOM! ZAP! CRASH! She blocks the lightning, but the impact was really close to her. Her arms feel the blow, and the elbow she lands on makes a snapping sound.

She screams in pain, she tries to move her arm but can't. BOOM! Another bolt comes at her. She can only lift one hand ZAP! It wasn't strong enough, the bolt goes through it. CRASH! It misses, but this little shock causes her to sink further into the sand. Now, her bad arm was in the sand; it was up to her shoulders, her good arm still fending off the lightning bolts. But either way, she would sink, or get struck; she wasn't strong enough to pull herself out or defend herself.

Next to her, Megan sees a blue rope. She follows it, and at the end sees Becky holding it with some kind of blue aura. Megan grabs the rope, and Becky absorbs the rope pulling it and Megan. It takes a few good tugs, but soon Megan is out of the sinking sand. Becky quickly looks at her elbow.

''How did you do that?'' Megan asks, as she sees the rope disappear in front of Becky.

''Looks like along with animals, I can make objects too! Come on we have to find the others!''

* * *

Wendy was beyond paranoid at the moment, she was standing alone in the middle of a giant spider's nest. She's using up all of her will power just to walk to find a way out of here. She brushes aside the webbing in her way, oh God, the feel of it made her skin crawl.

''_Wendy...help me!''_ That sounded like Teresa. Wendy looked to her side, it was Teresa, but right now she wish it wasn't. Because Teresa was trapped inside the webbing, like a spider's prey should be. Wendy runs towards her, and rips the webbing off her. She gets most of the web off of Teresa's head.

''Teresa, are you okay? AHHH!'' She screams and jumps back, as Teresa's body transforms; getting bigger, she has more limbs growing out of her. She brought her head forward out of the webbing and vomited little black widows; at the same time, Teresa's face morphed into a familiar piranha looking face, chuckling in a familiar laughter. Soon, Wendy was looking to see herself surrounded by little spiders of all kinds, and the giant Freddy Piranha-Spider.

Wendy couldn't run, she was surrounded. She couldn't scream, she was so scared. And she couldn't fight back. Freddy moves forward, his two large fangs inches from Wendy's face.

ROAR! From out of nowhere, a black panther leaps onto the Piranha-Spider. In a fury of claws and bits, the panther forces Freddy back, black oil oozing from the wounds on his face. The little spiders move back, as the panther circles around Wendy. She walks away from the panther slightly, until she reads its thoughts _''Wendy, are you okay?''_ And then it shifts back into...

''Teresa!'' Wendy gasped in relief. Teresa smiles back at her, and the two share a brief hug.

''_You're mine piggy!''_ Wendy hears Freddy, and looks to see his spider form rise again and charge.

''TERESA!''

She turns back just as Freddy's leg strikes at her; but he misses as Teresa changes into a giant Anaconda, and wraps herself around Freddy. Wendy can only stand back and watch the two titans struggle. Freddy tries to break free; but Teresa's snake grip won't let him. She starts to constrict, and Freddy's spider body begins oozing more black oil. He hisses in agony, Teresa tightens her grip.

SNAP! The body of the spider breaks, and the oil spews all over the ground. Teresa lets go and slithers around Wendy before going back to her human form.

''That was so cool!'' Teresa said.

''I'll say...Look!'' Wendy points to the oil/blood as it begins to move and grow; it starts moving up, taking on a human shape. As the oil dries, it shows the detailed features of Freddy, until he is finally back in his human form. He waves his claw at the girls. Teresa stands in front of Wendy.

''Okay...we'll do it your way!'' Freddy chuckles. He then charges at Teresa; growing and changing, until he becomes a Tyrannosaurus...twice the size of a normal one. Teresa forces Wendy aside, and as she charges at Freddy, she morphs into a giant Chinese Dragon.

The creatures collide; they lash and strike at each other with every ounce of strength they have. Teresa constricts around Freddy again; but it doesn't work this time, as Freddy swipes with his tail BAM! Hits Teresa in the face, and she goes to ground. Freddy charges at Teresa; but can't stop himself from being crushed under the feet of Teresa who has now shifted into a Brachiosaurus.

Freddy scrambles and twitches under the colossal size, he shifts into a Polar Bear, getting out from under the Dino's feet. But he looks up to see Teresa shift again, into a Gorilla; she falls on top of Freddy and pounds away with her huge fists on his back. He jerks and shrugs her off; and they charge at each other.

BAM! BAM! SWIPE! SWIPE! Fists, claws, teeth; they were ripping each other apart. But from Wendy's point of view, Teresa looked like she was inflicting more damage. Wendy listens in on Freddy's thoughts again, and hears his next move.

''Teresa, watch your feet!'' She screams. Teresa does so, just as Freddy now as a crocodile snaps at her leg. Teresa puts her foot back down, at the same time as morphing into a Komodo dragon and attacks Freddy again. She lashes out at Freddy with everything she's got; scratching at his eyes, his mouth, and cutting through his skin.

As the battle goes on, the spider's nest evaporates, into a sort of medieval forest surrounding. But Wendy doesn't take notice, ready to watch to see if Teresa needs any help...and she does.

''Teresa, get out of the way!'' Hearing her, Teresa turns into a falcon and flies off, just as a giant wasp Freddy tries to sting her. Freddy gives chase after; they whizz past the trees, break-neck speed. Freddy was coming up right behind Teresa, but here quick movement and the incoming trees stopped Freddy from getting close enough.

''_Guess I'll take the shortcut!''_ Freddy thought.

''Teresa, he's turning left!'' Wendy shouted as she was running through the forest trying to keep up with them.

Teresa turns to her left as well, seeing Freddy making his move. She turns into a giant Liger, and pounces on Freddy. They land on the ground, Teresa's jaws tearing Freddy's flesh off. He gets a lucky shot with his stinger, but only enough to force her back. The Liger Teresa stands ready to attack again. The bee shifts back into human Freddy; he grunts and pants, holding his side which was bleeding badly. He was losing this one.

How could this girl be beating him? He couldn't get close to her without her knowing what...Wendy! Freddy's eyes darted to the girl standing behind a tree next to Teresa. He remembers what she can do, she's the reason he can't get close to Teresa.

Wendy listens in on Freddy, trying to figure out what he was going to do next _''Tell me Wendy...''_ She starts to hear...''What would be your last thoughts?'' He asks from his mouth, right behind Wendy GLITCH! Before stabbing her in the back.

''WENDY!'' Teresa screams, but it's too late. Wendy drops to the ground next to Freddy's feet.

''Now let's see how you do without your girlfriend!'' Freddy taunts, but that look on his face disappears once he sees what Teresa starts turning into now. As her tears flowed, and her anger grew; her body starts to take the form of many animals at once. Her spine rips from her body, slithering into the form of a King Cobra; both her arms morph into the arms of a Gorilla and a Leopard. Her lower body takes the form of a Raptor, and the upper takes the form of a Lion. Teresa has become some sort of Chimera.

Teresa lungs for Freddy, and literally rips him to shreds. Swiping or clobbering him with her huge fists and claws. Kicking and clawing as well, Freddy would be sent flying into trees, or forced into the ground. She would even pick up the trees and BAM! Freddy soars far, but as he hits the ground, it liquefies and the whole area is flooded.

Teresa regains control under water, and sees a whole army of Sharks, Orcas and Piranhas charging at her. ROAR! The creatures surround Teresa, but she was an unstoppable force, swatting them away like flies. She grabs one Orca, she snaps its neck and it morphs back into human Freddy. The water disappears; Teresa slams Freddy into the ground BAM! And punches him further into the ground BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Freddy is forced further into the earth, until only his glove is left above.

Teresa morphs back into her human form; and collapses to her knees, she gave everything. Freddy thought getting rid of Wendy would take the fight out of her, but she was what gave her the will and power to fight.

She limped back over to Wendy's body, her eyes were closed but she was still breathing.

''I'm so sorry!'' Teresa wept ''I should have been watching, I...''

''It's okay...you did it!'' Wendy said, she reaches up and strokes Teresa's cheek. Teresa holds on to her hand, kissing the palm ''Come on we have to find the others'' She grabs Wendy's arm, and gently lifts her. Wendy forces what's left of her weight onto Teresa, but she was broken and battered after all those transformations, she can't keep herself up let alone both of them. It was pointless; she couldn't move either of them; so they sit back on the ground, waiting to wake up. Wendy leans on Teresa a little, they foreheads touching.

''I'm glad I met you!'' Wendy whispers.

''I'm glad I met you more!'' Teresa jokes, but her smile disappears as she feels Wendy's breath of her neck slower and becoming wheezy. Only then did she realise how bad Wendy's wound was, she was still badly bleeding.

''No, no, no, no, no...Wendy please...don't die, please...'' Teresa chocked.

''I'm not...I know we'll make this...I'm not dying...'' But Teresa was finding this hard to believe. Wendy felt so cold, she couldn't open her eyes. And her grip on Teresa's hand was loosening. But she wasn't going to die, not with Teresa with her. They were going to be together, whatever happens.

BOOM! The crater behind them explodes. Teresa slowly looks behind; horror, terror, fear everything came back to her. Freddy stood; his coat and sweater ripped and covered in blood, his hat was gone, and his claw had lost the knives. Teresa looked back at the dying girl in her arms.

''Finish him...I'm...not...going...anywhere!'' Wendy whispered and finally opened her eyes, and looked directly into Teresa's. Belief and hope swept over Teresa, she believed that she could do it, that Wendy and her will make it out of this...she believed that she could beat Freddy. She gently laid Wendy down, and turned to look back at Freddy. This was a completely different Teresa; in just a week, she turns from a shy and insecure teen that has no faith that she will amount to anything. But now, she was a brave and strong warrior, that will do anything to defend her friends and her love; because she was doing something no one has even done since the previous time-line...beating Freddy Krueger.

And Freddy knew it, he knew he was on the ropes, he knew no matter what he threw this girl will out best him. That was when Freddy remembered Kristin's speech, what if they can beat him? What if they are more powerful than he is? Freddy couldn't risk that, so he decided to go full force.

''This is it Krueger...you're not going to kill anyone...you're not going to hurt the relatives of the innocent kids you murdered...''

Freddy ignored this speech ''I have to admit I'm impressed...only Jacob has forced me to do this before!''

''What?'' A bewildered Teresa asked, but she got her answer in a horrifying moment. Freddy threw away his broken glove, ripped coat and sweater. His wounds began to heal, before his body sets alight, his skeleton pushes against his skin, increasing his size. On his right hand, his fingers are replaced by five organic claws, and finally his face shifts into a cross between the devil and a Piranha.

Freddy's maniacal laugh sounds more hellish, as it sounded like hundreds of Freddy's laughing and speaking ''Congratulations Teresa Kinner, you've defeated Fredrick Krueger. Now see how you fair against the Dream Demon himself!''

Teresa turns into a Rhino and is about to charge...BAM! Freddy is right in front of her, and punches her in the stomach. The force of the blow turns her back into human form. Teresa looks up at Freddy and shifts into a large Grizzly Bear, she attacks Freddy with her huge paws; but Freddy just grabs her arm and tosses her into the ground. As she slides, she morphs into a Cheetah and pounces on Freddy.

BAM! Freddy connects his fist with her face in mid-air, causing her to turn back to human again; but he's not finished yet. He grabs her by the neck and swings with his claws SLASH! And practically tears her arm off almost.

Teresa screams and pulls back; her arm was soaked with blood and covered in deep gashes. She couldn't move it, and all the confidence she had just two minutes ago has disappeared; but she wasn't giving up yet.

She turns into a Jaguar and slashes at Freddy at lightning speed, but he steps aside from all of them like they were nothing. She turns into a Triceratops and charges; Freddy grabs her by the horns and pulls her to the ground. Now a Wolf, she jumps and tries to claw Freddy and she hits. But the scratch marks would always heal after she cut him.

GLITCH! Freddy stabbed Teresa right in the stomach; she goes back to her human form. Teresa tries to morph again, but it hurt so much she couldn't. Freddy plunged the claws in deeper, causing Teresa to scream and spit out more blood. Teresa punches at Freddy's face, but he didn't even seem to notice as he kept jerking the claws in. Teresa kept punching, that's when Freddy took notice; and so copied her.

BAM! BAM! Two punches on each side of her face knocked the fight out of her, and he brought his hand back for another punch...BAM! Teresa's life flashed in her mind there and then, she flies and crashes into a tree...and lays motionless. Victory was Freddy's. His laugh was the last thing heard as he teleports away.

Teresa still lay on the ground, broken but alive, unable to move or speak. She couldn't even look up to see Wendy had crawled next to her.

''Teresa?'' Wendy whispered, Teresa couldn't speak she was so weak, but Wendy didn't need her to speak to talk to her.

''_I failed...I couldn't beat him...I'm sorry...''_

''It's okay...you did you're best. You were fantastic...''

''_But I couldn't save us...I couldn't save you''._

''You saved me a long time ago...'' Wendy took a hold of Teresa's hand, and with the last of her strength...Teresa held on.

''I love you...'' Teresa said through her mouth with her last breath.

''I love you too...'' And as the girl's lives slipped away, Teresa slightly opened her eyes and looked into Wendy's and smiled for the last time. Then, they were gone; their hands still held together tight. Together they moved on, to spend eternity with each other in the next life.

* * *

Tabby gradually brought her head up, she was in a dark cave of some kind. She rubbed her head, only to realise her hand was dripping; that's when she looked down and saw the ground was covered in water.

''Water?'' She whispered, a little slow to realise what was going on at first. But she soon gathered she was sitting in three foot high, crystal-clear water. She rushes to her feet in a frantic, and starts panicking, trying to find somewhere, where there isn't any water. Then someone placed his hands on her shoulder, stopping her from going crazy.

''Tabby, Tabby...'' Steven was trying to get her under control, but she was too spooked. Then like two invisible punches, Steven fell back to the ground and looked like he just saw a murder...and he did.

''Oh no...''

''What?'' Teresa was trying to focus on Steven, but being surrounded by water made it hard.

''Teresa and Wendy'' He chocked.

As soon as he said the names, Tabby forgot about the water ''No, please don't tell me they're...''

BOOM! Freddy (normal human form) exploded out of the water. Tabby screamed and ran back as more water sprayed on her face. Steven just stood his ground, and used his mind control...

''_You're not going to move, you're not going to...''_

But before he has proper control, Freddy teleports away...right behind Steven. SLASH! Steven now has four large scratch marks on his back. Steven rolls over and uses his power again. BAM! But Freddy grabs his head, and slams it under the water. Steven kicks and struggles under Freddy's grip, but soon starts to weaken as he runs out of air. Freddy enjoyed this so much, he didn't notice the large stone pillar that was thrown at him.

BOOM! The pillar hits Freddy and crashes into the cave wall. Steven rises, coughing and gasping for air; Tabby steps in front of him, tears in her blood-shot eyes, and her hand held forward keeping control of the pillar she telekinetically threw.

''Don't you ever hurt him!'' She screams, as she brings the pillar back slightly only to slam in back into Freddy who was pinned up against the wall.

''This one is for Mora!'' She brings the pillar back BOOM! And slams it into him again.

''This one's for Nick!'' BOOM! She does it again.

''For Kristin!'' BOOM!

''For Teresa and Wendy!'' BOOM!

''And this one...is for Ryan...AND ME!'' BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! She keeps doing this until the pillar is nothing more than dust, and Freddy's body has disappeared in the wall. Tabby breaks down and collapses into the water, but she doesn't care anymore. All she can think about was the people that Freddy killed. She looks back up, hoping to find Freddy's mangled remains, but instead sees him standing and smiling at her.

''Can't kill...what you fear!'' He chuckles. He flicks his claw, and a gush of water surrounds itself around Tabby and constricts on her like a cocoon. Tabby tries to force push her way out, but can't; and now it was more like a plastic bag...she can't breathe.

Freddy notices Steven getting to his feet, about to control him again ''Your turn''.

Around Steven, a typhoon of water surrounds him, but doesn't constrict him, just prevents him from reaching Tabby. But then Steven noticed something, from the top of the typhoon, the water turns into fire. Now Steven was the one in a panic, he tries to find a way past but the water burns him if he touches it, he hated the burnt feel. The water turns into fire quicker and almost reaches him.

Tabby was losing consciousness, the water cocoon tightened around her. She could just barely see Freddy keeping a hold of both of them; and behind him, a giant blue baseball bat. Freddy turns to see the bat, and the holder was Becky.

''Batter up!'' She whispers to him as she swings BAM! Shockwaves of the impact cause cracks and huge waves everywhere, as Freddy is sent soaring down the cave right into the path of Megan ZAP! She blasts at Freddy BOOM! And hits him.

Megan runs forward to see Tabby in the cocoon. ZAP! She blasts at the cocoon, and it splits open. Tabby emerges panting like a dog and shaking like a rag doll. Becky sees the giant half water, half fire typhoon; and she knows who must be in there. She runs towards it, and the blue light from her body turns into giant car window wipers. The open, and make an opening in the typhoon. Steven was still too scared to move as the flames almost reached him. So Becky runs in and pulls him out. Just as they escape, the wipers close and the typhoon disappears.

Megan and Tabby run up to them, but Tabby is still a bit distracted by the water; so much so, she hasn't noticed that Freddy has teleported right behind her.

''TABBY!'' Becky runs forward, and produces blue handcuffs. One on her hand, and as she reaches Freddy the other goes onto his hand, preventing him from slashing at Tabby's back.

Megan brings her arms forward and tries to zap at Freddy, but nothing happens, instead her hands were becoming transparent...they were waking up.

''NO, NOT NOW!'' The last thing Megan screams before she disappears. Tabby then disappears next. Steven and Becky are disappearing, but the handcuffs on Becky and Freddy's hand turn from blue to red and green, and she stops disappearing.

''You and I are going to spend some quality time together!'' Freddy laughs. Becky screams as she tries to break free from the handcuffs. Steven charges forward, but before he can reach them, the cave turns white and the sounds of Becky's screams and Freddy's laugh echo in his ears, as he wakes up.

He bolts up on the sofa; he sees Megan and Tabby crouched down over Teresa and Wendy's pale bodies. He looks over to Becky who was grunting and moaning in her sleep. Megan goes up to her.

''Why isn't she waking up?'' She screams. And then louder when she sees Freddy leaving his mark on Becky's arm, claw marking in the form of words. The remains of the group look on in horror at the words writing on Becky's arms.

''_Come and get them''._

* * *

_One more chapter left! A little note about the references to Jacob and the Nightmare Warriors if you're confused. _

_This story follows Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash 2: Nightmare Warriors, which is a comic book crossover following on from Freddy vs. Jason, and bringing Ash from the Evil Dead trilogy into the mix. It you want to read the comics, they are uploaded on YouTube._

_As for Jacob, instead of Part 6 being Freddy's Dead; it is actually Dream God. Don't worry, this isn't just because I wanted to put another one of my stories in this, but because it will become important in the trilogy._

_Yes, ShadowLord and I have created this story as the first part of a Trilogy. I will be writing Part 1. ShadowLord will have writing duties on Part 2. And he and I will share writing the finale. _

_Next Time- The rest of the group get ready for their final battle with Freddy. How can they stop him? Will they stop him? And who will survive or die? Also, a trailer of Part 2 and it's realase date!_


	9. His History, Our Future

**Rurrlock & ShadowLord's A New Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. However, original characters are owned by us!

Note: Here we go, Final Chapter of the first part of our planned Trilogy, hope you all enjoy!

Characters created by ShadowLord1329 and Wes Craven

Story created by Rurrlock-God of Power

**Chapter 9: His History, Our Future**

Tuesday 17th March 1981 05:02am

Nancy struggled hard and often, but the strap-jacket she had on wouldn't break. She was locked in an all white room; no desks or chairs, no windows, not even a door. Soon, Nancy had no strength left, and just collapsed to the floor. Going through Nancy's minds was the images and memories Freddy showed her, her memories, her other life memories. All the people Freddy killed; her parents, friends, boyfriend...in both lives Freddy's killed them all.

SCREECH! An awful sound filled the room; Nancy sat up to see where the noise was coming from. She looked at the wall right behind her, and moved away. The wall cracked, dust fell off like something was pushing inwards. Nancy was about to yell for help, until she saw what was coming through and making that noise...a blue power drill.

Once it made a human size hole, it disappeared into Becky's body. She climbed in through the hole, and then Nancy saw the damage to Becky; cuts, bruises all over her body, her shirt was ripped, and she was glowing in a blue aura uncontrollable...but very weakly, she put up quite a fight.

''Becky, are you okay?'' But Becky didn't reply. She produces blue scissors and cuts the jacket off Nancy. Nancy gets out of the jacket and stands up, just in time to catch Becky who's almost collapsed.

''Jesus...come on, you need to rest!'' Nancy helps Becky to sit down. Becky avoids eye contact with her.

''Becky, are you okay?'' Nancy asks again, and Becky can no longer hide it.

''Nancy...Teresa...she's dead'' She whispered.

Nancy lost all it, Teresa left her home to try to find her. She didn't even get the chance to tell her how sorry she was, that they could be normal sisters like before. What if she was the reason Freddy killed Teresa, because she was trying to save her? It was her fault Teresa was dead. Nancy was tearing up inside.

SLASH! Huge scratch marks appeared all over the walls around them. Becky and Nancy both got back to their feet, and watched as a huge rat tore its way through the scratch. Becky froze up as the rat moved towards them. Nancy tried to snap Becky out of her trance, but she was too scared. The rat hissed, showing its black fangs and leaped at them.

''NO!'' Nancy moved in front of Becky, defending her. Then from Nancy's hand, a blue orb of energy was created, and it flew from her hand and towards the rat BOOM! It disintegrated into ash, Nancy was staring at her hand like it just grew another finger; Becky was brought out of her trance, she knew what this meant.

''You've found your dream power!''

''I found my what?'' But Nancy couldn't get an answer, as blood spewed from the scratches in the wall and flooded the room. The two girls were pulled by the strong current, towards an edge that appeared out of nowhere. They were close enough to realise this was like some type of waterfall (blood fall, whatever), but by that time, they had already gone over the edge.

They fell for what seemed like ten minutes, until the blood stopped falling, floating in mid-air; but the girls were still falling, and about to hit ground. Using alot of energy, Becky tosses some blue aura to the ground and it formed into three large eclectic fans that slowed down their fall, but not enough. So Becky turned the fans into a large king-sized bed mattress. They both made a comfortable landing.

They crawled off the mattress, and once the energy went back into Becky she fainted. Nancy was quick by her side; then she noticed where they had landed...the boiler room.

''Ready or not...'' Nancy heard from behind. She turned to see no other then Freddy walk towards them. As he walked, he scratched his claws against the metal pipes, making the awful scraping noise that he loved. The sparks flew from the clashing metals all over him, some hit his face and it set on fire...creating his burnt face that Nancy now knew she's seen before in her other life.

''Here I come!''

* * *

''We have to go back!'' Steven demanded.

''And do what, get slaughtered like your friends?'' Wesley pointed to the graves outside they made for Teresa and Wendy. Becky was lying in the bedroom, with Megan sitting beside her. Every few minutes, a new scratch or bruise would appear, but she was still alive so they knew she must still be fighting. Tabby was sitting on the sofa, still in shock from being in that much contact with water again. The first half an hour since they woke, she vomited at least seven times thinking about it.

BAM! Tabby and Megan looked to see Wesley on the ground holding his bloody nose with Steven standing over him, his fist clenched.

''My girlfriend is in there...''

''Being held by an unstoppable madman. I'm sorry, but you can't beat Freddy in the dream. The only way, is to kill him in the real world, here he's just a normal man''.

''How am I supposed to do that? I don't know where he is!''.

''I do'' The group turned, standing by the door was Weasel ''I saw Freddy take Nancy to the old factory where Freddy use to work. I stayed for a few minutes, he didn't come out...so he's probably staying there until he gets you...''

''And he is!'' Steven cut in as he stormed past Weasel ''Don't try to stop me...''

''I'm not! He killed Ryan and Nick, and almost got me and you; if you have any chance of taking Freddy down take it''.

''What about you?'' Steven asked.

Weasel was unsure of what to say, but he finally had the courage to say it ''I think I should move on, I ain't like one of those kids in the movies who stay and get killed in the sequel...''

''Well there ain't going to be a sequel, tonight either he dies...or we do!''

Weasel nods in agreement, he holds out his hand and Steven shakes it.

''Take care'' Steven said.

''You too''.

''Wait, I'm going as well'' Megan called out.

''No, I'm not risking...''

''She may be your girlfriend...but she's my sister!'' Steven couldn't argue with her, so he nodded in agreement and they both ran to Freddy's factory. Weasel noticed the grave stones for Teresa and Wendy, he said a quick pray for them and then noticed Tabby.

''Aren't you going?'' He asks.

Tabby didn't look up at Weasel as she spoke ''I can't face him''.

''Why not?''

''Cause I'm a coward...I tried to face him, but I let the fear get the better of me. And it almost got me and Steven killed'' She lied down on the sofa, not to go asleep but just to rest.

Weasel facial expression was changing constantly from confused to angry, to bitter to confused, ''Who are you!'' He shouted at her, that's when she looked at him with a confused look on her face.

''What happened to the Tabatha Gillespie I know? The tough, bitchy spunk girl that everyone knew and feared. The one who always showed determination, whether it was to win in the school's football team, or too get Steven. The Tabby that had a fire to her. You...You're just a scared little girl that'll let her friends take a beating, when you should be taking it with them''.

''What do you want from me? Everyone wanted me to be the new Tabby, but now everyone's saying they need the old Tabby. What am I supposed to be?'' She screams.

''Both! Be the new Tabby, where you're kind and caring about others. But the old Tabby as well; the tough, hot-tempered chick that took no crap from nobody. Being both is what makes you a better person, and the person that will help defeat that son of a bitch!''

Tabby seemed to consider this at first ''I can't be both!'' She said and lied back down on the sofa again. Weasel was about to shout again, but he stopped himself. Instead he whispered ''You can be! After all, being both is what made Ryan fall in love with you''.

* * *

The cold air howled across the street; Steven and Megan looked at every corner, every window, anywhere that Freddy could appear. In this world he may not have his powers, but neither do they. Soon, they both came across the Springwood Factory. The place closed down years ago, due to the bad publicity about Freddy working here.

They both walked inside, side by side, keeping a look out. The horrible ash like smell filled their noses, and made their eyes water. They could taste the liquefied metal in the air. It was so hot in here, they were sweating like mad. They both tried to keep their breathing under control, because it was so silent in here, it was the only noise being made.

Thankfully, Steven had no flames or sparks to be afraid of in here; but Megan had plenty of rats running around to keep her tense. Some would zip along the pipelines; others would run away once the two walked past. But then, one brave one scurried and breezed past Megan's feet causing her to scream.

Her scream echoes throughout the whole factory, and so the two wait for Freddy to hear and appear. Nothing...just the noise of the birds flying by outside, or the rats in here...but no Freddy. The two could finally breathe.

''Sorry'' She whispered. Steven turned to her and nodded, but then something behind her caught her eye. He walks past Megan and picks up something hanging on the pipes. Megan walks up behind him, and in his hand was some sort of hand-made bracelet. Steven was shaking, and his eyes were starting to form tears.

''Steven, what is that?''

He stuttered, he couldn't bring his words put. Until he got up and turned to Megan, still holding the bracelet in his shaking hand ''This was my sisters!''

''What? You never had a sister!''

''I did, but only a few people knew her. She was born with Dyslexia and Autism, so she always stayed at home. But then, she went with my mum and my dad to see her favourite play. They never came home...that was the night they were killed''.

''But then what's it doing here?'' But Megan then realised what the answer was. Steven's hand was shaking harder now, but not because of shock...but because of anger...

''He killed them...Freddy was the one who killed them...''

Megan looked around, as the howl of the wind grew stronger and louder. The moon went behind the dark, murky clouds. The pipes then began to rust, and cause an awful scraping noise. Steven didn't seem to notice, he was still looking at his sister's bracelet in his hand.

''COME ON KRUEGER!'' Steven shouted.

''What the hell are you doing...''

''YOU WANT ME...HERE I AM!'' He shouted. The echoes carried it far across the factory; surely Freddy's heard that.

Steven turns to Megan ''Get out of here now''.

''I thought we were going to do this together?''

''No! This is now between me and him...''

Megan had never seen Steven like this before, he was now very different from the calm, gentle kid she knew; this was now someone driven by revenge. Then something surprised Megan, Steven's eyes changed colour; from his normal blue, for a split second it was gold. But then it turned back.

''WHERE ARE YOU KRUEGER!''

''Right here'' Freddy whispered next to him. Steven turned, but Freddy threw some kind of dust into Steven's face, and he went down to the ground. Megan charged forward to help, Freddy just threw more dust into Megan's face, and she went to the ground as well. Steven looked at Megan, and saw her gently lay herself down and fall asleep. Steven started to fall asleep as well; the last thing of the waking world he sees is Freddy waving at him.

''Pleasant dreams...''

* * *

Steven bolts up to his feet, but he was no longer in the factory, he was back in the cave from a few hours ago. But the walls were different...instead of stone it was human bodies.

''HELP!'' ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! Megan was blasting away at the giant rats that were crawling towards here. Steven charged forward to help, but a hand reaches out and grabs him...a hand from the bodies on the wall. Steven stands terrified, as all the bodies groan and scream as they crawl towards him. He tries to get away from the one holding him, but it was really strong for a corpse.

''_Let go of me, let go of me...''_ Steven tried to control them, but there was nothing inside of them; they were already dead, they had no mind for Steven to control.

ZAP! One of Megan's blast tears the arm off the corpse and Steven falls back, with the hand still attached to his shoulder; he yelped and threw it off him. Megan ran over to him, she got rid of the rats, but now they had bigger problems. The corpses started making their way towards them. Megan stepped in front and blasted at the corpses, but the blast goes right through them, and they continue walking.

BOOM! A large blue sphere of energy is thrown from behind the two and destroys the corpses in front of them. They turn to see Nancy, in one hand another ball of energy and in the other...

''BECKY!'' Steven and Megan ran to them, Megan broke down as she started hugging her battered sister. Then she and Steven embraced...

''Told you I wasn't going to let him get you!''

''Didn't we just save you?'' Becky joked. All three turned to Nancy, her head facing the ground and quivering.

''I told her about Teresa and Wendy'' Becky told them. Megan placed a hand on her shoulder...

''I'm sorry''.

''I didn't even get to tell her how sorry I am''.

BOOM! More corpses erupted from the ground, grabbing at the group's legs. Steven helps Becky move back, as Megan and Nancy blast away at whatever dead thing crawls at them; but more just keep appearing. More broke through the ground behind the group, they were now surrounded. The group stood back to back, some corpses kept crawling at them, as other got to their feet and walked to them singing.

''One Two, Freddy's coming for you...Three Four, Better lock your door...Five Six, Grab your crucifix...Seven Eight, Better stay up late...Nine Ten, Never sleep again...''

Then they heard his laugh, and standing behind the army of the un-dead was Freddy.

''Can control those, that have no control over themselves...Stevey-boy! HAHAHA!''

The corpses were within reaching distance of the group now; they had all backed up as much as they could...except Steven, whose look of rage was almost as frightening as Freddy's.

''You killed them!''

''It had been awhile since I had a proper kill! Although, that sister of yours could have stayed with me a bit longer, but that crippled mind of hers might have bothered me'' He taunted Steven, a big mistake.

The wind began to howl again, and the water around the cave was boiling and bubbling. For another split second, Steven's eyes changed from blue to gold, before returning to blue. Freddy was caught off guard by this, so he orders the army to attack now. They strike, but Steven holds out his hand...

''Stop!'' He commands, and just like that they stop and bow to him like a king.

''WHAT?'' Freddy tries to control the army again, but Steven has them under his control. Everyone was just as perplexed as the next, Steven wasn't mind controlling them. How could he be doing this?

''Attack him, now!'' He orders. The corpses immediately change direction and sprint at Freddy. The pile on top of him, biting and clawing away at his flesh as he desperately tries to break free slashing at whatever was in his way. Steven starts to feel faint and almost falls, but the others help him up.

''How did you do that?''Becky asked him.

''I'm not sure myself?'' Was his reply.

BOOM! Freddy explodes in a ball of fire, the corpses around him disintegrate to bones and dust, and most the cave breaks apart. The wounds on his body heal, he looks Steven with his rage and blood filled eyes. He then teleports and appears right in front of him. Steven couldn't do anything as he was still recovering.

BAM! Then some sort of force pushes Freddy into a wall, and as the stones break apart on impact they are flown back right into him pushing him further back into the wall. Standing next to the group was Tabby.

''Tabby is that you?'' Becky asked still a bit weak.

''No, I'm the Easter bunny, Tabby couldn't make it today'' She said in her sarcastic bitch-like tone that she would normally say at Becky, but Becky was actually relieved to hear her talk like that again.

Freddy breaks free from his stone prison, and he unleashes a giant water blast at her. Tabby hesitates at first, but she then forces push and stops the water from reaching.

''You're still scared'' Freddy smirked. But that went away as he saw a shadow cast over him, and as he looked up BAM! He gets hit by a giant, blue fly-swatter created by Becky.

''That's why she has us!''

Steven regains some of his strength and walks forward a bit ''Yeah, but it's still not enough...we need all of us!'' Before the others could say anything, Steven focuses on the ground in front of him, and three corpses emerged from the ground. He then focuses on the corpses and right before their eyes the flesh on their bodies return and heals. They grow skin, hair, teeth and even clothes until standing in front of the group were their friends; Kristin, Teresa and Wendy. Steven steps up to them, and places his hand on their head.

''_You are Kristin Marbaker''_ He mind controls the corpses, giving it Kristin's memories. After a few seconds, it gasps, and has mentally become Kristin.

''_You are Teresa Kinner...and you are Wendy Lane''_ And the other two corpses regain their memoires.

''How did we...'' But Teresa doesn't have time to finish, as Nancy has flung herself into her, hugging and sobbing.

''I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry...''

''It's okay, it's okay...''

''How? How come you forgave me so easily?'' Nancy stepped back from her, eager to hear her answer.

''Cause I'm your sister!'' She just simply stated. Although it wasn't quite the answer Nancy was looking for, she was glad she's actually got one.

Tabby walked up to Kristin ''What the hell was going through your head?'' She shouted.

''Nice to see you too!''

''How did you do this?'' Wendy asked Steven, who looked pretty confused as well.

''I'm just making this up as I go along''.

The ground then started to shake and crack open. And Freddy burst from the ground, his face was nothing but anger, no smirk, no camp, Freddy was serious.

''I'LL KILL YOU ALL!'' His body set alight and his skeleton pushes against his skin. His organic claw snapped through the glove, and his face shifts into his Piranha face, becoming Urber-Freddy. He charges at the group.

''_Stop''_ Steven mind commands, and Freddy stops. Becky produces from her body and giant blue fist BAM! And Freddy is sent into the air. Tabby forces pushes Freddy back down to the ground. Then Kristin forms a fist made of them earth and it uppercuts Freddy in the stomach. He falls back down again, but just before he hits ZAP! BOOM! Megan hits him with her blasts, and he flies into the path of Teresa morphing into a Rhino BAM! He crashes into the wall again, but before another attack he teleports.

Wendy listens in ''Kristin, six o'clock!''Just as Freddy re-appears behind Kristin, she round house kicks Freddy with a foot made of fire. Freddy regains his footing, only to see Becky create a giant golf-club.

''Four!'' She cheekily yells.

BAM! Freddy crashes and tumbles in the ground, leaving crater after crater where he lands. Megan steps in front of him ZAP! She blasts at him; he blocks it with his claws and charges for another attack. Steven focuses just behind Freddy, and then two corpses rise from the ground and grab Freddy by the arms.

Becky stands beside Megan as she prepares another blast. Becky then creates some sort of blue cannon, and from it blasts a large blue energy beam, Megan fires her kinetic blast, and Nancy runs up beside them and fires one of her energy balls.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! All three strike Freddy. When the smoke clears, there's nothing there.

''Up there!'' Wendy shouts, and the group look to the sky and see Freddy holding a giant fire-ball. He pulls back ready to throw, until a strong gush of wind from Kristin forces him to hesitate. Kristin isn't creating the wind to throw Freddy off, but to give Teresa now a Pterodactyl a boost.

BAM! She head butts right into Freddy, and he crashes to the ground below. Tabby uses her power to control Freddy's fire-ball, and once she does, she tosses it to where Freddy landed BOOM! The cave structure is gone, everything is destroyed once that ball lands.

The group all rise from the rubble, and look to see if they are all okay.

''Think I kind of over did it'' Tabby said.

''You think?'' Nancy grunted, spitting out a stone.

''Do you think we beat him?'' Becky asked. Wendy stepped forward and listened...

''I don't hear anything''

''That was too easy'' Steven said worriedly.

Tabby stepped forward now ''Maybe we just caught him off...'' BAM! Freddy teleports behind her and punches her in the cheek. She crashes to the ground. ZAP! Megan blasts at Freddy, he catches it and sends it right back to her BOOM! She goes to the ground knocked out. Freddy teleports again, behind Wendy BAM! Punches her in the back. Nancy throws an energy ball at him, but he teleports again behind her and Teresa BAM! BAM! He kicks them both down. Kristin encases her whole body in stone, but Freddy just slashes away at her, tearing the rock apart before punching her, sending her back into a wall.

Becky creates a blue chainsaw and tries to hit Freddy, CLANG! She scrapes against his claws, but the chainsaw breaks before his claws do. He grabs her and prepares to stab her...

''_Stop!''_ Steven commands, and Freddy obeys.

''_Put her down!''_ Once again, Freddy is force to obey. But as soon as Becky is dropped to the ground, Steven loses concentration. BOOM! And a giant stone wall bursts from the ground in between him and Freddy.

BAM! Freddy right next to Steven punches him to the ground. Steven tries to get up, but Freddy steps on his head.

''This is my world, did you really think you could beat me here? No matter how much you try or how much it looks like you're winning...you won't be able to beat me in this world''.

''Then I guess we'll have to try our world'' Steven said. Freddy was confused at first, until he saw Steven's hand...it was disappearing, he was waking up. Freddy turned to see all the warriors that were still alive were disappearing.

''NOOOO!'' He yells. He tries to stab Steven, but he was already transparent, and his claw went right through him.

''See you on the other side Krueger'' Steven laughed as he completely disappeared. Freddy turns Becky, he tries to force the stone wall to collapse on her, but she disappears before it hits.

One by one the group all disappear; Megan, then Tabby and Nancy just as she sees Teresa and Wendy together, a smile on her face as she disappears.

* * *

Steven bolts up, as does Megan right next to him. And the first thing they see is the person who woke them up...

''Weasel?''

''I may not come back in the sequel! So I should at least see to the end of this one!'' He said.

''Come on, we still have to find Nancy!'' The three then ran further into the factory, hoping to spot Freddy or...

''Nancy! There she is'' Megan yells and points, Nancy ran down the stairs and to the group.

''I woke up just before he got to me, and then he started chasing me...where is he?'' Nancy was now clueless, Freddy stopped following her. The group all looked up the stairs that Nancy ran down, but no sign of Freddy following her. Maybe she lost him?

GLITCH! A stabbing noise broke the silence. And the group looked back to see Freddy, enraged and his glove buried deep in the body of...

''WEASEL!'' Steven shouted, but it was too late. Weasel grunted as Freddy pressed his claws further in, until Weasel stopped flopping and dropped to the ground, silent and motionless.

Nancy reached for a hammer sitting beside her; she charged at Freddy and swung BAM! She hit him in the cheek, but he just shrugged it off and grabbed her arm to toss her aside. Freddy swung with his claws, Steven pushed Megan out of the way SLASH! Steven's arm nearly came clean off; instead he got large scratch marks going done his whole arm. Freddy kicked him back down to the ground and readied for another the fatal wound.

GLTICH! Megan closed her eyes, not wanting to see Steven gutted. But Nancy forced her eyes open, and what she saw was a bit of a shock to her...Freddy's glove diverted into his own stomach by Weasel's hands. Freddy grunted and spat out blood. Steven didn't know who to look at, the guy about to kill him, or his dead friend. Weasel replied by lifting up his shirt revealing his metal jacket.

''Fell for the same trick twice!'' Weasel smirked in Freddy's ear. Although weakened, Freddy wasn't done yet, he threw his body back and Weasel fell onto the railing. One of them coming off and falling into one of the boilers; Weasel watched below as the boiler got stuck and started making ear-deafening noises.

''Uh-oh''.

BOOM! The boiler explodes, and it starts off a chain reaction that sets all the boilers off BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Weasel rolls out of the way just to escape the heat.

Freddy doesn't take notice of the goings on behind him; instead he keeps his focus on Steven. The boy getting to his feet, as his arm started throbbing badly and was losing alot of blood. Freddy limped towards him, and readied for another strike.

''Get away from my boyfriend!'' Becky cried. Freddy turned and Becky swung the hammer Nancy had at Freddy's knee SNAP! And broke it. Freddy fell to the ground, as Becky and Tabby ran up to help Steven.

''How did you know we were here?''

Tabby brought out a note from her pocket ''Weasel said if I change my mind, or Becky wakes up, the others are here''.

Nancy and Megan then came over, and Weasel walked over looking very proud of himself ''Street rats always think ahead!''

BOOM! Another explosion rips the factory apart. As a fire started to engulf everywhere. The group all ran as fast as their tired feet could carry them. The heat was making it harder for them, but the exit door was visible right in front of them...where the biggest fire was.

One by one they all ran out the door, dodging the flames; it was just Becky and Steven left.

''Steven come on!'' Becky screamed.

But Steven was still frozen on the spot; he couldn't take his eyes off the flames circling the only exit left.

''I can't do it''

''I'm not leaving without you, so we either both go through or...''

''AHHH!'' Freddy tackled Steven to the ground. Becky ran back to help, but objects fell from the upper floors landing in between them cutting them off from each other.

''STEVEN! STEVEN!'' Becky calls and tries to find a way around, but it was useless. Megan had run back in and was dragging her screaming sister out...while, Steven and Freddy were trapped.

Steven had moved away from Freddy, and was now bolting up the stairs hoping to evade him and the fire. Falling objects catch Freddy by his coat, using his glove he rips it off leaving him with his red and green jumper.

Steven now reaches the top floor; the fires seemed to be stronger here. His only root of escape now was death, or the window in front of him.

SLASH! Freddy swings with his claw at him, but misses. Steven punches him in the face with his good arm, and punches again. Freddy kicks at his stomach, and punches Steven in the bad arm. Steven stumbles a bit and Freddy punches him to the ground. He edges towards the boy and strikes...

BOOM! Another explosion sends a giant pipe towards Freddy...''Oh Shi...'' BAM! The pipe pines him to the wall. He struggles against it, trying to push it off him but it was no good. Taking this chance, Steven gets to his feet and heads for the window, but stops once he sees the flames again. As he watched the fire dance around him, his whole life seemed to play back again and again.

Freddy has an evil smile on his face; he knows Steven is too scared to go through fire. Ever since he was accidently burnt in his class, he never wanted to go near it again. But something Freddy didn't count on was Becky. Steven thought of her, and how she taught him to never let it get the better of him. Freddy's smile disappeared as Steven closed his eyes, took a deep breath, thought about everything that has happened in his life again...and runs to the window.

''NOOOO!''

CRASH! The group outside gasp as they see Steve dive out of the burning building, thankfully he landed on his feet, but hard. They ran to him, he was out but alive. They heard Freddy's scream coming from inside.

The flames moved closer to him, as he still tried to break free from the pipe holding him down. But it's too late, the flames reach him and his skin begins to burn. His scream was sickening to listen to, almost as horrible as his laugh. Freddy had fallen victim to fire again...

''NO, NOT AGAIN, AHHH!'' BOOM! The whole factory then exploded in one large cloud of smoke, metal and fire.

* * *

It was about an hour later before Steven opened his eyes again, he looked around to see they were in some kind of ambulance. He was lying on a stretcher with Becky sitting on one side of him, and Tabby and Megan on the other.

''Did we do it?'' He asked.

''Yeah, he's gone'' Becky replied, kissing him on the forehead.

''What about Weasel and Nancy?''

''Weasel took off before the ambulance got here, apparently he doesn't do well with authority?''

''Don't ask!'' Steven cut in.

''Nancy went back to talk to Mrs. Kinner about Teresa'' As soon as she said that her eyes started to fill up with tears again. Steven put a hand on her cheek, and they smiled.

''You know no one is going to believe us!'' Tabby stated.

''I think it's better they don't believe us, then find out the truth for themselves''.

From then on, the trip in the hospital remained silent. They were just glad it was over; they could hopefully go back to their normal lives. But the price was really high, three of their friend's dead, one leaving and not coming back. But at least, Freddy's dead.

* * *

''You sure they're going to be okay?'' Weasel asked Wesley, with a packed rucksack over his shoulder.

''I called for help, they should be fine. He's dead, why don't you stay in Springwood?''

''As much as I want to, I like moving around...makes me feel more like a proper Street King. Plus, I'm not staying in another town with another killer. I tell you, I get the worse travel agents ever...'' He then switches his voice a bit ''Oh, why don't you go to Higgins Haven, nice town there? There's a psycho mother chopping off the heads of hormone filled teens! How about Springwood, very nice town? Because there is a dream stalker that has a thing about kids!''

Wesley can't help but smile, as Weasel continued (his normal voice now) ''There's this nice town called Haddonfield, apparently no indestructible serial killers there!''

Wesley looked like he was about to say something, but thought not knowing Weasel will find out eventually and he can handle himself.

''Besides, I didn't say I was never going to come back'' With that, Weasel waved and walked on. Wesley sat down comfortably on his sofa. For the first time in years he could relax.

He closes his eyes for a brief second, and when he opened them again he was sitting at a desk in a police office. He looked into a mirror on the desk; he looked about twenty or thirty years younger. On the desk in front of him was a search warrant, with his name signed...and Freddy's written in blood. The blood writing then started to drip from the paper.

Wesley got up from the chair, and then the blood writing splits into five sharp points, and is shoot at him each on going through his fingers and thumb.

''AHHH!'' Wesley jumps up from the sofa screeching in pain. He was back to his normal age, and in his caravan. He looks at his fingers to see holes in each one of them.

''He still has his power!'' He said to himself. He quickly ran to his phone, but the line was dead.

''He's dead...but he still has his power. It's just like before...''

_Thud, thud, thud_ He was brought out of his thoughts from the sounds of footsteps behind him. He turned and his worse fear had come true...there was Freddy standing right there. The brown hat, the red and green jumper and the knives for fingers, and worst of all...his face was completely burnt, just like in the previous timeline, the only difference...

''He's alive...'' Wesley gasped. He reached into his draw and brought out his gun SLASH! But Freddy slices his whole hand off. SLASH! And slashes across his stomach. Wesley collapses to the floor in a pool of blood. Freddy kneels and forces Wesley to look at him.

''Looks like I've got the best of both worlds!'' He chuckles and leaves, as Wesley's life fades away. The memories of first hunting Krueger...the interrogation of the Dream Warriors, along with Alice and a young Jacob. Watching, Freddy and Jason fight each other. Freddy reaching the real world taking over it, and the Nightmare Warriors sending him into the portal. And, him going through as well and signing the search warrant, that little signature changing everything.

''Why did I change it?'' Were the last words to leave Wesley's mouth, along with his last breath.

Freddy stuck to the shadows, hiding his face from the rising sunlight as dawn approached. His mind fixed on one thing...revenge!

**To be continued!**

* * *

**And now, the exclusive trailer of the second part of ShadowLord and Rurrlock's trilogy:**

They thought they had defeated him...

(The group all sit outside the burning factory; Freddy inside burning and screaming, just before the factory explodes)

They thought they were safe...

(Steven, Becky, Megan and Tabby getting out of the ambulance)

They thought they could have a normal life...

(Steven walks down his stairs to see Nancy and another girl at the door)

Steven: Who's this?

Nancy: This is...

(Flashes of the girl; teenage, pretty, blonde hair, in a shirt and jeans)

Nancy: Alice Johnson

(Alice blushes and walks to the next room)

Nancy: She only does that to boys she likes

Steven: Great, another girl I have to protect from Becky. She's not going to like this.

(Cuts of Tabby sleeping in her bed; then her walking through as school)

But he's back.

(Tabby turns around and sees Freddy with his burnt face)

Freddy: Hello Doll face, remember me?

(Cuts of Tabby running into a city throwing objects at Freddy, him swatting them away. More cuts of Megan sailing on a wooden boat in an ocean of boiling blood)

But one...

(Cut to Steven Reading his email; Freddy in a dream world, which looks like a giant floating library)

Will discover...

(Steven reads an e-mail from Kristin sent just before she died; Freddy reaching for a book and reading)

A new power.

Kristin's e-mail: He is planning on unleashing the Sandman...

Freddy (Reading): The Sandman is the God of all Dreams...

Kristin e-mail: Now I traced that bloodline to you...you are the Sandman

(Cuts of Steven being shocked by this; Freddy reads something below it, and lets out his trademark laugh)

From the makers of Nightmare on Elm Street Part 6: Dream God and Jason's Revenge comes...

(Cuts of Alice shooting a lightning blast at Freddy; Tabby drowning in a lake with Jason Voorhees behind her; Steven's body tensing; Megan tied to the mast of a boat screaming for help; Steven creating a mystical aura around himself; Alice trying to hold off one of Freddy's fire balls; Steven's eyes turning gold again; Freddy holding Becky in the air his claws about to strike until Steven stands in front of them)

The Ultimate Sequel.

(Steven's eyes turn completely gold and charges at Freddy; before they hit we cut to black)

Nightmare On Elm Street: The Sandman

Coming Soon...

* * *

_So that's it for Part 1, Freddy is still alive, but Steven looks to have discovered a new power, and with Alice now introduced can the group stop Freddy this time? ShadowLord will be writing and releasing Sandman, so hope you enjoyed this story and hope that you will enjoy Parts 2 and 3!_


End file.
